King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 dark Revelations
by Zek88
Summary: Asuka is in trouble will she escape, based during the 6th king of iron fist tournament.Chapter 16 finally up
1. hospital visit

Hey there just so you don't get confused this is not based on my other fic Hunting Hawks combine but it's a completely new story and yeah it's mainly about Asukas journey though the sixth tournament and I am still writing my other fic for those who actually read it.

I do not own Tekken and I never shall own Tekken I however own a copy of Tekken three and Tekken tag and my playstation two is mine as well so yeah. Further more I do not own the characters in Tekken even though they are cool and if I did I would screw up the story so that's probably a good thing but I do own my OC character Sung and don't ask why he's called that.

As I have said in my other fic Reviews are welcome and I reply to all reviews signed and unsigned if an email address is included NO FLAMING THOUGH ITS EVIL AND MEAN! And if you do I'll send you a really nasty reply.

Chapter one

Hospital visit

Asuka arrived back at her father's Dojo in Osaka after a long flight from Tokyo where the King of Iron Fist Tournament five had been held.

She arrived to be greeted by students of the Dojo who happily reported that her father was on the way to recovery and was no longer in intensive care.

Asuka smiled as they told her this,"hey Sung thanks for telling me I'll see him as soon as I finish unpacking okay", she replied happily he nodded and ran off somewhere.

Asuka went to her room at the house opened the door and flopped onto her bed,"wow that was really interesting wonder if he's a relative of mine ", she said to herself.

A knock came at her door and she saw Sung enter in his uniform ,"um Asuka you left your cell phone in the lobby I think you got a message", he replied handing her the phone that was vibrating violently.

She sighed as the Sung left her room she got up off her bed and looked at her messages there were quite a few one from some random called Shingo and about three from Ling Xiaoyu a girl she had met at the last tournament.

She looked at Shingos message at first she thought it was some random guy from her school but soon realised who it really was.

_Hi Asuka _

_You probably don't know who I am by the name and will probably delete this but I had to for security reasons my grandfather and g-corporation are on my trail and I can't afford to be reckless._

_If you get this message call me back I have some important information you might like to see and use another name they might be after you too or go though Ling._

_Jin Kazama_

She blinked and thought about replying it sounded important but she had to unpack and see her Father she decided to ring back later so she turned her phone off and continued to unpack her things.

An hour later she was done so Asuka grabbed her bike and rode into town heading for the hospital to tell her Father the good news.

Asuka soon arrived and locked her bike up nearby the hospital her brown hair swaying in the wind as she walked into the hospital building.

Asuka got some weird looks and someone even recognised her from the tournament and asked her for an autograph she smiled and signed the child's book happily before going up to the desk.

Asuka looked at the lady at the desk and asked,"excuse me mam can you tell me which room Master Kazama is in?".

The lady looked at her computer and answered,"room 16 level 4 mam", Asuka thanked her and headed to the elevator pressing the button.

As she entered she ran into the red headed guy she met at the tournament,"hey watch where you're going!", he yelled at her before realising who he was talking to.

Asuka remembered him he was a loud mouth who was dead bent on fighting Jin ,"hey I remember you your names Hwoa… something ",she said the red headed Korean sighed ,"its Hwoarang and what are you doing here!", he asked.

She retorted,"I could ask you the same question Hwoarang ", he smirked, and"I was on my motorbike when this demon like creature blew my bike up and yeah I kinda fought it and my master Baek insisted I get my burns seen too".

Asuka smiled ,"I thought you listened to nobody oh and sorry about your bike ", she said Hwoarang smirked ,"yeah it sucks but next time that things going down oh sorry I gotta go meet Steve at the train station bye Asuka", he yelled as he ran off in a hurry.

Asuka thought to herself wow he must really hate hospitals she soon realised the elevator had arrived so she hopped on it and headed to level 4.

She soon arrived on the fourth floor and entered her Father's hospital room there were two others in it sleeping by the sounds of things her father was asleep as well so she took a seat next to him and gently woke him.

He woke up to see his daughters face and smiled happily," your still alive I'm pleased ",he said to her ,Asuka shocked by what he had said demanded an explanation ,"hey what do you mean still alive oh yeah I kicked Feng Weis butt for you ",she said happily.

Her father looked at her,"Asuka martial arts are used purely for self defence you know how I feel about revenge but alas I am pleased he needed to know his place", he told her.

Asuka frowned but smiled when he told her he was proud,"I know but if I didn't he would have killed more innocent people oh father before I forget I met some guy named Jin Kazama do you know who he is?", she asked.

He gave no answer instead changing the subject to ask how the Dojo was Asuka decided to ask later as he looked tired and a nurse came in insisting he get some rest.

Asuka walked out of the hospital thinking about how strangely he had acted at the mention of Jin Kazama a whole lot of questions formed in her mind all she knew was he knew something but didn't want to say it.

SORRY THE CHAPTERS SHORT BUT CHAPTER TWO I PROMISE WILL BE LONGER.


	2. making arrangements

Hi there and welcome to yet another chapter of king of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations man I hate writing that every time.

Merry Christmas by the way only 6 days to go here in NZ anyway

I do not own Tekken and I never shall own Tekken I do however own a copy of Tekken three and Tekken tag and my playstation two is mine as well so yeah. Further more I do not own the characters in Tekken even though they are cool and if I did I would screw up the storyline so that's probably a good thing but I do own my OC characters Sung and Rex and don't ask why they called those names.

As I have said in my other fic Reviews are welcome and I reply to all reviews signed and unsigned if an email address is included NO FLAMING THOUGH ITS EVIL AND MEAN! And if you do I'll send you a really nasty reply.

So onto the actual chapter thanks to all those reviewers your comments were greatly appreciated and very supportive.

King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 Dark Revelations

Chapter two

Asuka rode home on her bike crossing the busy traffic and riding into her backyard she locked her bike up once more outside the Dojo and entered her house.

The house was quiet since her Father was in hospital and that therefore meant hardly any of the students were there except for the occasional one who came to train .Her phone went off and was vibrating in her pocket she sighed to herself and checked her messages once more there was another one from a friend of hers called Rex.

**_Hey Asuki how was the tournament did you win? And are you free, oh yeah me and Sara are down at the local arcade wanna come._**

_**Rex**_

She giggled and said,"He'll never change ", at the same time she checked the other one it was from ling apparently she and Miharu were watching home and away crying cause some guy died (A/N a TV show in NZ).

Asuka put her phone into a bag that was on the floor and hauled it over onto her shoulders with that she got onto her bike to hang out with her friends.

When Asuka arrived home she was surprised to see that her father was sitting down in a chair eating some rice a bowl was on the other side obviously hers she sat down and greeted him ,"hello father I thought you were in hospital for a few more days", she asked he smiled .

He looked at Asuka and sighed,"oh you look just like your mother do you know that she would have been proud of you ", he said causing her to stop eating,"father who is Kazama Jin you know something I need to know".

His expression changed slightly as his smile turned to a frown,"I already told you I don't know must be a distant relation", he replied,"now eat or your rice will get cold ", he commanded she reluctantly began eating once more.

After dinner she walked to her room and fell onto her bed in a slump,"man I'm bored now I might just reply to Jin now", she said to herself.

JINS POV

Jin was lying in a abandoned apartment on a bed that had seen better days he would of stayed in a hotel after all he had the money to do so but g-corporation were on his back not to mention Heihachi and Devil life was unfair and he knew it.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt his pocket vibrate,"what is it Xiaoyu at this time ", he said annoyed he took a cell phone out of his pocket,"who is it oh Asuka replied ", he said happily as he started to read the message.

**Hi Jin **

**I know you said use another name but I kinda could not think of one I saw Hwoarang in the elevator at the hospital today he looked annoyed.**

**I would like to see this info could you meet me sometime oh I asked my father about you he said he never heard of you he's lying I just know it.**

**Asuka**

Jin smirked as he had a image of Hwoarang in hospital come up in his mind, he debated coming to see her but it would be to see a friendly face he decided to think about it in the morning until then he just wanted to sleep peacefully for once .

BACK TO ASUKAS POV

Asuka woke up the next morning groggy as anything she had a weird nightmare last night she was in a room and flames were everywhere a purple creature with bat like wings was laughing at her evilly yelling,"feel the wraith of god worthless mortals".

She shook it off as a random nightmare and shuffled into the kitchen grabbing a bowl some cereal and milk while making her way into the dining room where she sat and ate her breakfast silently.

As soon as she had finished her breakfast she got into the shower throwing her blue angel t-shirt and boxes onto the floor carelessly.

As soon as she had showered and got changed she found herself in the Dojo training vigorously eventually Rex gathered enough guts to challenge her,"so how was the tournament hard easy or both!", he asked while the two spared.

Asuka replied,"it was both hard and easy I reached the sixth round and fought someone named Jin Kazama he won but it was well worth fighting him and was nice about it ".

Rex smiled and was caught off guard by a falling tower move,"hey that was cheap Asuka!", he yelled as he got up Asuka smirked,"talk is cheap so lets just spare okay.

Rex nodded in agreement and the two continued to fight,"your not bad Rex you would do okay in that tournament", Asuka complimented Rex replied,"your improved Asuka you're a pretty good fighter your self now ".

Asuka retorted angrily ,"you mean I wasn't before ",Rex answered instantly ,"nah you weren't bad but not good either ",Asuka gave him a death glare and the two continued to argue her father yelled at them ,"will you two shut up I have students to teach this Dojos for training not arguing".

They left and sat on a bench outside,"hey Asuka what's that mark on your arm anyway?", Rex asked Asuka, she frowned and told him," I really don't know some creature attacked me at the tournament and it just appeared ".

Just then she looked at her phone,"another message from I Jin ,"she said ,"what's it say "; Rex asked interested Asuka looked at him with her for my eyes only glare.

**Asuka we should meet I'll meet you at 7m tonight at an abandoned dojo just behind the Osaka hospital I'll meet you there tell nobody it concerns that tattoo on your shoulder .**

.**Jin**

Asuka turned her phone off and headed towards her father she wanted answers and now ,"father I know you know something about Jin Kazama I want to know he said he would meet me about this!", she told him as she revealed to her father the black marking she had hid from him.

He almost choked on his dinner but managed to get it down he turned to Asuka he had an expression of sadness,"Asuka there's something you need to know I am not your father Kazuya Mishima is ".

AND THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT UPDATE IT PROBABLY WILL BE AFTER CHRISTMAS REVIEWS WELCOME NO MATTER HOW SHORT THEY ARE MERRY CHRISTMAS .


	3. shocking truth

Hi there and welcome back to King of iron fist tournament six dark revelations

My sincerest apologies for this update being almost a month late I had to finish my other fic hunting hawks combine which is two chapters from being complete Yay.

So please don't shoot me for taking long those that read my other fic will I hope understand.

I will update this fic weekly from now on.

I do not own tekken Namco does and all characters except my OCs are Namco's Jin, Asuka etc

Rex is mine and so is Sung they may be miner characters but they are my own.

Chapter 3

King of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations

He almost choked on his dinner but managed to get it down he turned to Asuka he had an expression of sadness,"Asuka there's something you need to know I am not your father Kazuya Mishima is your father".

Asuka was shocked she had heard about him from Jin which meant the unthinkable ,Her father pinched her ,"ouch father that hurt", she yelped in pain he shook his head and replied ,"Asuka Kazama there's more and for once listen carefully".

She listened to him explain everything her mind packed with questions about this or that,"any questions Asuka it's now or never", her father said smiling slightly at her expression.

Asuka looked at him after three silent long minutes finally she spoke, "father what happened to my dad what did my grandfather do that was so awful ", her father frowned then spoke,"he threw your Father off a cliff when he was five years old and treated him like dirt he's a evil man your grandfather keep away from him at all costs".

Asuka understood now why Jin hated Heihachi so much,"but father what did Heihachi do to Jin "; she asked again he simply replied,"I don't really know but Heihachi probably did something for that evil gene to appear ask him yourself ".

Her father got up from the table saying,"Your endless questions are giving me a headache Asuka ask me later okay".

Asuka headed to her room to listen to music she turned her simple plan cd on full volume her father hated it but she always seemed to relax listening to music.

(A/N great band simple plan)

Her phone rang half an hour later she paused the song and checked her messages it was from Jin saying that he was waiting ,"fine I'll get there brother", she said to herself as she looked at her watch ,"shit its seven thirty I'll have to hurry ",she exclaimed while running out the door .

Just as she was about to leave her father now uncle came up to her ,"your going to see Jin aren't you ",he said Asuka didn't reply but nodded instead ,"well if you must Asuka watch your back at all times and for heavens sake don't do anything stupid".

Asuka smirked and said,"what if I do Uncle ", he gave her an annoyed glare,"I'll make you train harder tomorrow and you won't be with Rex either it will be with me".

Asuka gave him an ouch expression and ran off towards her bike she undid the lock on the combination chain and rode off towards the hospital.

As Asuka was riding towards the meeting place her thought kept going back to what her father had said earlier.

ASUKAS POV

Does this mean he's my brother he's being hunted by these random soldiers from Heihachi and Kazuya I think I ran into him at the last tournament his red eye creeped me out was that thing I ran into a devil the description fits horns, wings ,tattoos and those hands I don't wanna turn into that .

But that means they'll be after me soon too I'm a teenage girl haven't even finished high school yet do they know about me after all I was at the last tournament which means they probably have me on records ah that's not good oh well I'll just have to be careful and avoid trouble and that's just so not me maybe Jin can explain.

END OF POV

Asuka reached the hospital and saw a figure in the now dark ally beside the hospital she walked quietly over to it noticing the figure walk closer to her then she noticed it was not Jin but a man looking similar to him but in a purple suit she gasped frightened .

The man grabbed her before she could run ,"oh shit Uncles not going to like this one bit", she said as she fell on the ground the man laughed evilly sending shrills down her spine ,"where is Jin your not him where is he", she blurted out .

The man just laughed and turned a light nearby that someone had left foolishly ,"well your got guts girl asking me questions so rudely like that not many people speak to Devil like this mind you your meddling mother was like that", he continued .

She could not move and grasped her arm with the markings on it in pain she looked around still grasping her shoulder for help of any sort there was no one around and she felt like she would pass out this was a nightmare that she wished would end.

The man grabbed her by her top looking at her directly with his red eye she gritted her teeth and tried to kick him but was failing miserably suddenly she heard a faint sound behind her Devil screamed as he dropped her and he himself fell to the ground slightly shaken.

She began to lose counsousness but could still hear Devil taunting someone she soon realized it was Jin he was right someone was tracking her calls,"Jin…." she said before losing consciousness' .

She was awoken by Jin a short while later with him poking her gently urging her to wake up ,"wake up Asuka please", he spoke softly to her ,she tried to get up but fell on her knees it seemed that her ankle was broken how she did not know.

Asuka looked around they were high up on a building roof top,"Jin what happened who was he", she said causing Jin to smile faintly,"his name was Kazuya Mishima my father he's possessed by the devil he tried to hurt you but I stopped him sorry about your ankle and bike though ".

Asuka looked at her ankle it was badly bruised and hurt to move it her bike was what you could describe as finished it was a burnt pile of rubble she frowned but smirked,"Jin could you take me back to the Dojo my uncle will kill me if I don't get home on time", she asked Jin smirked then said,"uncle when since I thought he was your father no you have to be lying mother never said a thing about this".

Asuka just said,"ask him yourself and if you don't mind this blood creeping down my arm is kinda staining my top", Jin shook his head and commented,"Girls".

Jin's wings flew out and he flew Asuka over to her fathers following her directions though they soon arrived seeing her fathers' expression of absolute awe, Jin landed and helped Asuka inside.

Her father looked at her wounds and dressed them with some bandages and disinfectant he shook his head as he did it a few times glancing at Jin who stood there with a stoic expression.

Asuka looked at her father ,"Father speak already the silence is deafening", she told him her father looked at the two youths in front of him then spoke ,"nice to finally meet my nephew Jun used to talk about you ".

Jin was intrigued Asuka had been telling the truth ,"uh Mr Kazama Asuka was attacked by devil any reason why ",he asked him ,he smiled slightly ,"yes Jin she's your younger sister you remember when you were young your mother was away well she gave birth to Asuka here for your own protection", he said rather bluntly.

Jin was star struck (A/N I love that phrase) Asuka smiled and hugged him,"thanks for saving me Jin Jin", she said to him in an annoying girly tone to piss him off.

Jin gave her a glare then spoke ,"Asuka this is serious if kazuya is tracking our calls you have to get out of here its dangerous there's a company called g-corparation after us and Heihachi tekken force ".

Asuka frowned but soon looked at him seriously she asked him,"Us you mean they know about me that mean uncle is in danger here ".

Jin nodded then spoke once more ,"yes as long as we are here he's in constant danger Asuka I'm really sorry but these people are armed and if kazuya knows Heihachi will know he's after our gene".

Asuka looked at Jin worry evident in her expression ,"I guess but where can we hide", she said quietly her uncle put an arm around her trying to calm the girl who he had looked after as his own for all these years.

Asuka looked at him and hugged him ,"I know you'll miss me but I don't want you hurt and Jin protect her she's a loose cannon at the worst of times", he told both of them concerned.

Jin stayed the night there in the spare room that night they would leave soon after he gave her a talk of what not to do ,"heh heh this should be fun", he said quietly to himself before drifting to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Jin had the task of waking Asuka the next day it was barely two weeks since the tournament had finished and now he had to watch over Asuka as well as himself but Jin knew Asuka would be in danger if he did not.

Jin walked into Asukas room it was white with posters everywhere of animes and music bands she liked her pack had been packed the night before with only what she needed to survive which surprisingly was not much just some clothes a CD player and her phone.

He looked at his younger sister and smirked she was in deep slumber hugging her pillow

Tightly he sighed and grabbed the glass of water beside her bed and poured it on her,"hey who did that", she yelled as she wiped her now wet face annoyed.

Jin was laughing which was a rare occurrence Asuka had an angry expression and looked totally pissed off,"that was not funny Jin Jin", she said bluntly.

Jin gave her a stare that said to get up,"well you were fast asleep how else would I get you up ling used to be like that it was scary", he said Asuka got up and started to head to the shower,"I have her cell phone number Jin I may tell her yours then who will be laughing", she said hastily at him.

Jin smirked,"you blackmailing me sis remember I have to look after you and who knows I will do to get you back", he pointed out bluntly Asuka smirked and paused before entering the bathroom,"Jin my Uncle has a saying revenge is not the answer it only worsens the situation ever heard it", she said as she slammed the bathroom door in his face.

After breakfast they left their uncle gave Jin some money to help out then wished his niece good luck ,"you can come back here if anything goes wrong you two I don't mind I'd rather you two were safe".

Just as they were about to leave Rex ran up to Asuka stopping in front of them catching his breath before handing her a box that was neatly wrapped in blue paper. He finally caught his breath and spoke,"Asuka I was going to give you this for your birthday but I don't think I will be able to so you can have it now a friendship present okay".

Asuka smiled and replied,"thanks Rex I will see you again I promise we're friends nothing can change that".

Well that's the end of this chapter look forward to more after I finish hunting hawks reviews are welcome thank you everyone who did review I never expected 13 reviews for two chapters. NO FLAMES OR ELSE GET IT


	4. Meanwhile

I don't own tekken and never will cause Namco does they also own all the characters that are in this except my OCs Sung and Rex anyways all hail Namco.

Now that it's done I would like to say that me and Thee Slushee have co-written a fic called clash of swords and fist it's in the game crossover section so we would love if you read it and review it.

King of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in a hidden lab

"Mr Mishima we have some interesting information you might want to see," an Official in a pitch black suit told an elderly room behind a desk.

"really have you found that idiot son of mine ,"the elderly man exclaimed the official shook his head Heihachi growled "then have you found my ungrateful grandson then blurt it out or your fired," he said in an angry tone of voice.

The nervous official shook his head again "no sir but its very interesting you might be intrigued by it sir, "spoke the official trying not to piss the elderly man again.

"Then blurt it out man I do not like being kept late, "the elderly man snapped "it appears that kazuya Mishima was seen in Osaka in an alleyway attacking a young girl she escaped due to a Jin Kazama attacking him," he told the elder Mishima.

Heihachi sat silently grinning evilly in his black leather chair suddenly he began to laugh evilly scaring the official "if he has interest in her so do I get all the information you can on this girl I want it by tomorrow morning," he snapped .

The official nodded and left the room Heihachi grinned evilly and spoke to no one in

Particular "so kazuya is interested in girl now what ever you're hiding kazuya I will find out also,"

Meanwhile in a nearby hotel

"a room with two single beds please ,"Jin stated to a hotel specialist ,the hotel receptionist nodded and accepted the payment "name sir," the receptionist asked ,Jin pondered to himself "victor," he stated .

"Have a good stay sir," the receptionist chimed Asuka thanked her while Jin rolled his eyes.

The room was on the 2nd floor and the room number was 18 which Asuka looked for and found while Jin checked around making sure no one was watching "Jin I found it ,"asuka yelled at her brother Jin sighed and entered the room.

They soon were in the room which was made of two single beds a table and chairs and a television which Asuka watched while Jin searched the place for any hidden cameras or microphones.

"Jin quit being so paranoid,"Asuka commented much to her annoyance he ignored her and kept searching she turned the TV off" nothing good on where's my cd player when I need it,"asuka complained Jin finished his search with one camera in hand "Asuka when your been though what I have you become very paranoid," he started Asuka rolled her eyes and continued to listen to her cd player.

Later that night Asuka fell asleep on her bed fully clothed Jin sighed and turned the TV off Asuka didn't even notice as she was fast asleep Jin shrugged and sighed _I guess I should get some rest too _he thought to himself .

He lay on his bed half an hour had passed he kept thinking to himself if only he had not contacted her she would not be in this situation but he always came to the same answer if he had not been there devil would have got her.

Jins POV

Wow I feel kinda sorry for her after all its not everyday you get attacked by a Devil who wants your soul and have to leave the place you call home because power hungry bastards want to kill you well I did but still that was ogres fault.

Asukas only seventeen has not even finished high school yet and I was nineteen when I had to run from my grandfather and I was a lot more mature mind you she's more like social able unlike I was after all she lived a normal life while I lived with mother in a forest no wonder she's friends with ling Xiaoyu.

I wonder if Heihachi knows because if father knows he will and then there's g-corporation ah I shudder to think what their plans are well I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Poor Asuka she's already got the tattoo no one deserves the curse especially someone like Asuka well if devil does make an appearance I'll be there to help she won't go though what I went though never.

Mother I swear I'll protect her after all I've never had a sister before well I guess I'll sleep now we'll need it for tomorrow.

End of pov

Next morning at Heihachis hide out

Heihachi was outside seeing his last loyal tekken force troops train since someone had taken over the Mishima zaibatsu he was stuck with only a few loyal men but still he ran his research centre that was not claimed hence he was hiding there planning his revenge.

Suddenly an official ran up to Heihachi yelling "Mr Mishima sir we have the info on the subject you ordered it's on your desk,"he told him.

Heihachi nodded silently saluting his tekken force troops they saluted back in unison "lets find out what my son wants with a girl," he said to himself as he headed back to his office.

When he finally reached his office he took a seat in his usual black leather seat and turned towards his desk facing the papers on his black desk he turned on a light and began to read.

_Asuka Kazama _the folder in front of him read he opened it.

"so that idiot son of mine had a second round with that Kazama woman," he spoke to himself he then turned to the official in front of him "Simons lets arrange to pay young miss Kazama a visit shall we,"

The official spoke nervously to him" sir that's not a great idea," Heihachi face reddened "you dare criticize my plans ,"he yelled the official spoke once more trying his best to calm his leader down "sir she was rescued by your grandson so she'll probably be with him."

Heihachi slammed his fist down angrily making the man gulp "get out or you'll be fired and never read my documents or criticize me again,"yelled Heihachi at the poor man in front of him who left fast.

Heihachi grinned slightly then reread the documents on his desk once he knew the official was gone he turned to the window and laughed "stupid move Jin your practically handing her to me after all if I know that ungrateful boy where he is the girl is."

"I can kill two bird with one stone how convenient,"he said to himself before grabbing a comm. Device from his jacket pocket and spoke" this is Heihachi get me Abel," the comm. Was soon answered by Dr Abel "yes Mr Mishima sir ,"he spoke.

"Abel track down Jin Kazama or that girl Asuka whatever her name tell one of my finest spy's to watch them carefully we will act when I decide to," he told him though the comm. Device he turned it off and turned once more to view the mountains "hah all three of them are within my grasp".

Meanwhile back at the hotel Jin woke up and glanced around he saw Asuka was already up watching TV her expression was kind of worried he turned to glance at her "what's up suki bad dream," he asked Asuka frowned "yeah how you know," she asked.

"I used to get those when it first happened to me just ignore Devil and never listen to him whatever you do,"Jin told her he came over to her and hugged her making his sister feel better.

**Well that's chapter four done a sub plot introduced now so review please no flaming.**


	5. close call

I do not own tekken and shall never own it so all characters in this fic are property of Namco except of course for my oc characters they are mine.

Hi and welcome to the fifth chapter of king of fist tournament 6 dark revelations I'm sorry to say updates will be less regular from the 9th as school is back boo I don't wanna go back but still I will update as regularly as possible.

And to I love Hwoarang stories once more thank you your support is great sorry for taking so long.

And one final thing me and thee Slushee have co-written a fic and it is now in the tekken section the penname is obvious and it's called clash of fists and swords we would both love a reply.

Chapter 5 close calls

Jin was staring blankly at the TV Asuka decided to join him and swiftly snatched the TV remote from her brother "hey Asuka I was watching that ,"he complained .She changed it to some random channel playing a episode of gundam wing "oh lets watch this," Asuka exclaimed excitably while Jin rolled his eyes.(A/N great anime ).

After about thirty minutes Jin got tired of listening to the anime and began to channel surf Asuka was not pleased as it was the final episode and he turned it off just as it was about to show the ending ",hey I was watching that Jin, "she moaned.

Jin rolled his eyes ",Asuka there's more to life then television you know," he said causing Asuka to glare at her brother ",hey I know that do you think I'm stupid Jin do you," she questioned him he smirked "yeah," he replied coolly sniggering at Asukas expression.

"Fine be that way Xiaoyu said you used to live with her she said you were quiet I personally can't believe that,"Asuka said snidely.

Jin smirked "yeah well it depends we were in a large mansion and we are in a small hotel room think about it Asuka,"he replied turning back to the TV screen.

Asuka swore a little under her breath and joined Jin on the bed watching the screen change from channel to channel suddenly she felt as if was being watched .

Jin smirked "now who's being paranoid asuka," he remarked Asuka scowled evilly "shut up Jin," she snapped back.

Suddenly she saw someone near the window which is when she whipped the curtains away grabbing a man in a black suit by the collar Jin grinned "nice catch Asuka you caught one of grandfathers spy's you might just have a chance sat surviving after all," he told her causing her to smirk "thank you brother."

As soon as they pulled the man in Jin held him at gun point while Asuka kept watch for any more ",I know you work for Heihachi what doe he want," Jin demanded at the man "ha you must be the Kazama girl ,"he remarked arrogantly causing Asuka to slap him across the face painfully .

Jin looked worried ", ouch remind me not to piss you off," he remarked Asuka smiled then continued the interrogation ", who sent you and what for," she demanded Jin sighed shaking his head.

He stopped as soon as he realised the conversation was being heard by Heihachi himself he picked it and held it to his ear he could hear Heihachi yelling though it.

He smirked "_Agent Coda are you there your update is long over due what are those two doing reply already you idiot," _Heihachi blared though it obviously angry he tried to suppress his laughter.

Jin held it to the now half knocked out man ", say what I say or else I leave you to Asuka here,"he told the man causing him to wince and Asuka to stare blankly at him.

"_Sir the two are gone sir we don't know what happened but they escaped,"_the man said into the comm.

"_what do you mean escape grr you have an hour to find them wait what's that noise in the background ,"_he said to him Jin looked at his sister giving her a silence signal however the man took advantage of this and once more spoke into the comm. this time more panicked.

"_sir they caught me and made me say that we are in Tenchang hotel level…,"_Jin stopped him before he could say anymore while use did a heavens hammer of the man knocking him out".

Asuka grab your bag and come with me he will figure us out soon,"Jin yelled dragging Asuka with him.

As they reached the sliding door of the lobby Jin saw some of Heihachis tekken force hawks waiting he quickly pulled Asuka behind a wall hinting for her to stay quiet and out of sight.

Jin and Asuka looked around to see a possible escape exit ",up there Jin a fire escape," she whispered to Jin who smirked ",wow you maybe a magnet for trouble but you saw one I did not well done suki," he complimented while sneaking his way towards it Asuka followed .

Soon they were on the side of the building running down metal stairs as quietly and fast as humanly possible as soon as they were both down they snuck past the tekken force soldiers who were all staring at the front and back doors.

As soon as they reached the nearest train station Jin brought two tickets to Tokyo while Asuka sat in a seat nearby trying to catch her breathe Jin came by and handed her one of the tickets.

", Wow that was close you been doing this a long time huh Jin where are you,"asuka yelled out Jin sighed and signalled for her to follow she shrugged her shoulders and ran after her brother.

"**The train to Tokyo is about to leave please board immediately have a nice day"**

Asuka got on soon after her brother they found a compartment full of people and took a seat quietly well Jin was anyway.

Asuka turned her cd player on and began listening to yellow card (A/N another great band) it came to a halt soon after with some black suited men crossing the corridors.

Jin was already alert and pulling Asuka away she had barely time to put the CD player away "hey Jin wait what's going on tell me," she demanded while Jin continued pulling her with him.

They soon saw the train leave Jin sighed "dam I guess we'll have to find another way to Tokyo," he told himself Asuka nodded "yeah your right,"she replied.

They were soon out of the train station when Jin realised his mistake too late "fuck it was a trap Heihachis done this on purpose he will know we're here," in exclaimed causing Asuka to have a determined look on her face Jin sighed then exclaimed "lets go Asuka."

MEANWHILE IN A NEARBY UNDERGROUND BASE

Heihachi looked at surveillance footage of the surrounding area he saw two figures he recognised as his grandson and a girl who he guessed was his granddaughter he smiled evilly.

"sir they are in the area do we attempt to catch them," a official spoke from in front of him "no just watch them and don't screw up like Coda did hear me," Heihachi yelled angrily at the man who saluted and went off .

Heihachi looked at the footage again still grinning he yelled out "soon I will have that blasted gene in my grasp and my idiot son won't know what hit him the fool hah ha."

BACK WITH JIN AND ASUKA

", Jin can we stop somewhere I'm tired and hungry," Asuka whined Jin turned to face his sister ", soon Asuka but first we need to find somewhere safe to stay the night Heihachi got this place on surveillance,"Jin told her causing her to continue following.

Half an hour later Jin led Asuka down numerous alleyways looking around to make sure no one was following them he finally stopped at what seemed an abandoned dojo "can we stop now Jin ,"Asuka asked.

Jin nodded and replied "yes we better get some rest who knows what will happen tomorrow you take the bed I'll sleep on the floor," in told her Asuka yawned "yeah you do that see you in the morning Jin Jin," Asuka said before heading to a room with a broken door that was once someone's bedroom at a point.

Asuka fell asleep an hour later

_Suddenly she found herself emerched in yet another nightmare Asuka looked around all she could see was black ", anyone there," she yelled there was no answer._

_Asuka walked for a bit until a loud cackling laughter was heard it seemed was not alone ",who's there show yourself you …you,"she yelled ",you what come on say it girly or you too afraid to say," a voice said evilly._

"_,you freak show yourself or are you afraid to," she demanded suddenly a monster who resembled a man but had purple skin black wings and horn came out laughing evilly Asuka was silent she really wanted Jin right now._

"_,what's wrong Asuka Kazama scared of me ,"the devil spoke walking towards her she took steps backs until the devil tilted his head she gathered enough courage to speak again", no I'd never be scared of you so go to hell where you belong jerk," she yelled at him._

_He was laughing again then turned towards to her and spoke ", of course as you wish for now," the devil said wickedly causing Asuka to shudder slightly._

_He disappeared but the dream did not end soon she found herself seeing a young boy on the ground who looked like Jin only much younger he looked about 15 or 16 years old ",what's going on ,"she said ._

_The young boy looked at her direction she turned to face him but instead she noticed he was staring coldly at a green ogre like creature who's eyes glowed orange she shuddered ",what the hells going on," she exclaimed._

_Suddenly the voice returned", watch girly just watch," he said she retorted ", hey I have a name and I thought I told you to go to hell,"_

_She ignored his comment and saw a woman yell at the boy to run ", come on you stupid," she yelled as well._

"_, It won't work these happened years ago," the voice said again_

_Asuka remembered Jin's words she ignored the voice knowing it just wanted to make her furious._

_After this she saw the boy was now knocked out and a house on fire ", hey wait I know this Jin told me about it that means the boy is…,"she spoke but was stopped by a much gentler voice._

"_,That is Jin when he was 15,"the voice said before appearing the room turned slightly white "mother," she uttered though she did not know why the woman smiled and nodded before looking at the purple demon ",Asuka never listen to him," the woman in white spoke before grabbing hold of her and disappearing._

Asuka woke up with a start Jin was staring at her with a concerned expression ", morning sleepy head," Jin said before throwing a small juice box at her and placing a bowl of 2 minute noodles beside her.

Asuka dragged herself up and got changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans she joined Jin who was eating his noodles she took a seat on a bench with the bowl in hand and began to eat.

Jin finished eating shortly before Asuka finished hers throwing the dishes in an old sink ", hey Asuka I'm going to train you should too what would uncle say", Jin exclaimed causing Asuka to glare at him.

", For that cheap remark brother I'm going to challenge you wanna spare I'll go easy on you,"asuka remarked Jin scoffed ", bring it sis I'm warning you I'm good,"

**Well that's enough look forward to more soon sorry for taking so long writers block sucks and yeah schools starting on Thursday so I'll try update as soon as possible and review please and as I always say no flames!.**


	6. we're hiding where !

Hi there and welcome to yet another chapter of king of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations.

First of all I would again like to mention me and thee slushees co-written fic Clash of fists and swords and yeah please review it and hi shash if your reading this.

I Hibeki will never ever own tekken as Namco will always hopefully own it and further more all characters are property of Namco except of course my two OCs Rex and Sung who will come back later on.

Chapter 6

We're hiding where!

" For that cheap remark brother I'm so going to challenge you wanna spar I'll go easy on you,"asuka remarked Jin scoffed ", bring it sis I'm warning you I'm good,"

Jin and Asuka began to spare Jin using his traditional style karate and Asuka using Kazama style martial arts they slid into their fighting stance looking at each other to see who was to make the first move.

Asuka ran forwards towards Jin who got ready to block whatever move came his way Asuka smirked and side stepped before suddenly surprising her brother with a falling rain move Jin failed to counter it and fell back.

Asuka smirked "come on Jin I'm waiting," she said in an annoying voice Jin got up and hit his sister full force with a thrusting uppercut she got up rubbing her chin painfully "hey Jin I was being easy on you that wasn't fair,"she whined .Jin could not help smiling at his sisters expression Asuka frowned and hit Jin with an exorciser which he blocked and a heavens hammer which he dodged before hearing noises out side he headed towards the window of the dojo making poor Asuka hit her clenched fist hard on the dojo floor .Jin sniggered at his sister holding her wrist painfully swearing various insults under her breath.

Asuka glared at him her wrist very limp "you should watch where you aim it Asuka,"Jin stated much to her annoyance before coming over to look at his sisters wrist .Jin looked it over and quite bluntly told her it was sprained before wrapping it tightly for support "it will heal give it a few hours Asuka the our gene heals injury's fast,"Jin stated bluntly before signalling to be quiet.

Asuka and Jin were now on both sides of the Dojos door out of sight "come on Mr Mishima said they would be around here somewhere," a voice rang out from outside Asuka gulped.

While Jin led her to a door at the back of the building Jin looked around and saw no tekken force troops yet he knew they had to get out of there now!.

Asuka understood what was going on and mentioned a friends place they could stay "sounds good Asuka you lead the way after this okay,"Jin said as he and Asuka snuck out the building into the dark alleys eventually they were out of there but not before they had to knock out some tekken force troops that had stood in their way.

As soon as they reached the station which was busy apparently the recent raids by the tekken force had forced people to get away for a while "man Heihachis going full force to get us,"asuka stated Jin nodded and brought two train tickets to Tokyo .

As soon as they were on the train Asuka and Jin sat in a empty cabin Jin now wore a black hoody with his face covered by the hood and Asuka was wearing her usual clothes much to Jins dismay .Since it was a long ride to Tokyo Jin took advantage of the time to explain some things about not attracting attention naturally Asuka was overjoyed when they finally did arrive Jins lecture had almost made her fall Asleep.

They got off the train fast passing the crowds of people chatting away happily Jin was just about out when they heard a fight going on nearby Asuka went to check it out "hey asuka,"Jin yelled as his sister went off.

Jin rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed Asuka he himself was interested to know what the commotion was about.

Hwoarang was dressed in his usual pants with buckles and orange/black sleeveless top and a blue bandana on his head instead of the goggles .He was fighting Steve fox a boxer he had meet once last tournament by the looks of it the two were friends and Hwoarang was winning Jin found Asuka and dragged her with him out into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Jin I wanted to see who would win you suck ,"asuka whined while Jin rolled his eyes and asked "Asuka lead the way to this friends place and please don't attract attention,"Jin stated causing her to give him a cold stare before leading the way.

"Anyone would think you don't trust me," she said causing Jin to smirk "what gives you that impression Asuka," he replied sarcastically.

They soon reached an apartment building Asuka began walking up a series of metal stairs soon they reached a room with a panda shaped door bell Jins heart gave a leap realising who's apartment it was while Asuka was enjoying it massively.

She knocked and suddenly a cheery voice yelled out"coming," Asuka smirked evilly at Jins expression "hi Asuka hi …Jin it's so nice to see you Jin why you guys here," Xiaoyu asked intrigue evident in her voice. Jin sighed and went inside looking to see if anyone was watching them from behind their backs.

Once they were inside they took a seat on a black couch Jin glared at his sister annoyed "hey he will never suspect it,"Asuka said as an excuse.

Jin retorted "yes but he's got tracking devices you didn't think of that did you," Asuka shrugged the clumsily replied "opps oh well at least it brought us some time".

Just then Xiaoyu came back in with panda who growled Xiaoyu translated "panda says hi," Asuka smiled and Jin just sat expressionless as usual. Xiaoyu took a seat and asked "so what brings you two here and Asuka I thought you were with your father," Asuka gritted her teeth nervously Jin noticed this and lied "she helped me so I offered her safe trip back to Osaka."

Xiaoyu looked at her panda both of them exchanging glances before turning back to Jin and Asuka stating rather bluntly "Jin Kazama that's the worst lie ever what's really going on," Jin sighed and Asuka snidely mouthed to her brother "busted".

Jin was as silent as ever so Asuka told her "I'm Jins sister and Heihachis after us both so he promised my Uncle he would protect me," Ling Xiaoyu soon recovered from the shock "so let me get this straight Jun had a daughter and you have lived with your uncle that means.." Xiaoyu paused before Asuka finished what she was about to say.

Asuka nodded "yes I fought for my Uncle last tournament but I didn't know until a week ago when kazuya attacked mw so can we stay here awhile," Asuka asked.

Xiaoyu was just delighted that Jin was in her apartment "sure your welcome this will give me a chance to catch up with Jin".

Asuka sniggered at her brothers expression "come on Jin everyone knows you like her," asuka stated avoiding a pink coshin aimed at her by her brother.

Later that night

Asuka ,Jin and Xiaoyu sat in the apartment living room watching tv well Jin was anyway Xiaoyu was asleep and Asuka was reading some of Xiaoyus ranma ½ mangas Jin turned the tv off and woke Xiaoyu gently.(A/N great Manga that its so damm funny)

Xiaoyu woke up "oh hey Jin sorry I must of dozed off," she said sleepiness evident in her voice "Xiaoyu you should get some rest I'll sleep on the couch," he told her.

She nodded and began to head to her room "oh Asuka there's a spare bed in that room Miharu uses it sometimes," she told Asuka before closing her bedroom door. Asuka stopped laughing and thanked her before heading to the spare room to get some sleep Jin said goodnight to her "goodnight Asuka don't let the devil bite," he said sarcasm evident in his voice.

Asuka snared "very funny Jin ,"Jin smirked and turned out the light Asuka sighed and went to bed hoping she would have no nightmares tonight.

_Sorry it was short but yeah I got school stuff to do so I promise the next chapter will be longer this was really hard to write._

_Next chapter someone else's viewpoint and a mysterious letter_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed your support was greatly appreciated until next time see ya…_


	7. does anyone use the doorbell

Hi there and welcome to the seventh chapter of king of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations or as my friend Shash knows my tekken six fic. (A/N much shorter)

Anyways thanks to all my reviewers the reviews were better then I expected so a huge thank you for the support as I always say reviews are more then welcome and flames well they are evil and some people know what I mean last person who did that well I reacted rather badly.

Now to the typical boring no claimer I really hate these things

I Hibeki do not and never ever in my hopefully long life own tekken Namco does all characters except my two OCs are property of Namco and Namco rules can't wait for the movie too.

Oh and before I forget thank you **I love Hwoarang stories** your review was appreciated and I didn't need that info but thanks anyway you go girl.

Well this is someone else's viewpoint

Kazuya Mishima lay in bed in a hotel near Tokyo he had been trailing Jin and Asuka since the end of the last tournament he wanted to warn Asuka but when he tried Devil had taken over and tried to kill her .He sighed and looked once more at the computer screen next to him it had the latest in technology GPS tracking system hence the reason he could track Asukas cell phone until of course Jin came along .He didn't know if it pleased him that Jin was protecting her or if it was an annoyance cause that made it harder to keep a watch on his daughters movements.

The computer came up with something apparently a boy named Rex tried to text her and was still unanswered "damm,"he yelled at no one in particular then a thought occurred to him what he didn't know Devil did not know which made Devil very unhappy.

He sighed once more turning off the laptop these moments when he was not under Devils influence were short and very rare he had one before Devil attacked Asuka unfortunately for him devil caught on and ruined it.

Then there was Heihachi of course who was also after him "Fathers going to pay for what he's done to my son this curse is his fault and poor Asuka I dread to think of his plans are for her," he said to himself.

Suddenly the phone beside his bed rang he paused for a few moments before answering in an annoyed voice "what is it I told you idiots I don't want to be disrupted," the receptionist answered nervously "Mr Mishima sir a long distance call for you," Kazuya rolled his eyes he knew it would be either that old bastard or g-corporation the company he had helped once before they had betrayed him.

"Kazuya," a voice yelled though the phone he knew who it was instantly it was the voice that apart from Devil he hated most his blood began to boil "Father what do you want come for my blood again don't bother your pitiful tekken force fell last time all one hundred of them ,"he snapped back at the older man .

"humph I didn't call for a social chat I was wandering if you knew you had a daughter cause I found her she and your pansy of a son are together ,I was wandering if you knew their location I might be able to tell you some info on your dearest Jun ,"Heihachi yelled over the phone.

Kazuya thought for a moment before replying "sorry father I know nothing of them and I wouldn't tell you anything if I did you're a blackmailing git, I thought your Zaibatsu had all the latest technology oh sorry you don't own it anymore oh what a shame,"kazuya snapped before pressing the hang up button.

Kazuya smirked evilly "fuck you Heihachi," he stated before falling asleep knowing full well when he woke he may not be himself "go away devil," Kazuya swore falling asleep.

End of Kazuyas pov

Asuka was woken up by Jin and Xiaoyu hitting her with squirts of a water gun Asuka at first thought it was nothing but soon felt drops of water flowing down her face she jerked up to see Jin trying to hide laughter and Xiaoyu just laughing on the floor.

Asuka quickly grabbed the half full water gun and turned on Xiaoyu a smirk crossed her face Xiaoyu ran out the room with her black and white panda pyjamas now soaking wet Jin laughed while panda clapped her paws together in encouragement.

Asuka then took her attention to Jin who had yet to notice Asuka still had the water gun he smirked as his expression changed "now Asuka come on it was just a joke," he tried to reason with her.

Asuka was not convinced "you laughed Jin so as my Uncle says everything you do catches up to you in the end,"she stated as Jin ran around the room avoiding the many whips of water coming out.

The fight ended with all of them except Panda soaking wet Asuka had got Jins smiley faced boxes and Jins spongebob t-shirt soaking wet "Jin you of all people a spongebob t-shirt," Asuka said hiding sniggers of laughter.Jin sighed "it was a gift,"he stated annoyed Asuka laughed "from who may I ask," Asuka questioned Jin pointed at Xiaoyu who blushed "I gave it to him it was a late 21st birthday present Miharu said he would look cute in it."

Asuka laughed even more but got herself together again to bluntly point out he looked anything other then cute Jin glared at her evilly and tripped her "hey Jin that was so unfair ,"Asuka whined .

Just then Miharu entered shopping bags in hand she dropped them when she saw a soaked Jin and Asuka ,Xiaoyu greeted her friend happily "hey Miharu I see your met my guests ,"Miharu looked at Jin and stated "hey I was right he did look cute in the top," Asuka was almost in tears at the expression on Jins face .

He turned to the three girls and panda "I'm going to change no one interrupt please,"he said bluntly as he entered the bathroom with a pile of clean clothes.

Asuka was now over it and shrugged "yeah me too seriously if Hwoarang were to see these I would never live it down,"she said before heading to the spare room to change out of her soaking wet boxers and top.

"whoa was that Asuka in motorcycle pyjamas ,"a voice yelled out from behind the door to the apartment "does anyone use the doorbell ,"Xiaoyu stated annoyed but kinda amused Miharu was next to speak "no Xiaoyu but Hwoarang what's it to you anyway."

He smirked "I brought her those last tournament she liked my motorcycle so yeah it seemed a good idea at the time," he said Miharu looked at him sceptically "a good idea you brought Asuka motorcycle boxers," Miharu stated sarcasm evident .

Hwoarang grinned sheepishly and defended himself "yeah she liked them at least I think she did," Miharu and Xiaoyu looked at each other "Hwoarang you need lessons in what girls like and I hate to say it girls even girls like Asuka do not like motorcycle boxers."

Asuka came out at that moment dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a invader Zim t-shirt Miharu shook her head "you like that show," she stated bluntly Asukas glared and ignored Miharus comment before slapping Hwoarang "pervert," she snapped .

(A/N anyone who read me and shashis co-written fic should know I like invader Zim)

Jin also came out to see Hwoarang be slapped by Asuka "nice one Asuka,"he complimented Asuka glared and slapped him too before raiding Xiaoyus fridge after all of that she needed food.

Naturally everyone else except for Hwoarang and Miharu joined her "hey what about me," Hwoarang complained Xiaoyu turned to him as Asuka was munching away on some cornflakes.

"Hwoarang raid your own fridge or if you like go downstairs check the mail for me and I might think of offering you some," Xiaoyu stated bluntly Hwoarang grumbled and went downstairs as she said he soon came back with three strangely familiar looking letters.

Their attention fled to the letters Jin looked at his and groaned it had the Mishima Zaibatsu logo on it and that could only mean one thing a new tournament.

Asuka was first to dare open it even though Jin kept telling her it could be trap and explode Asuka rolled her eyes and glared "you're so paranoid Kazama," Hwoarang commented Jin just glared.

Then retorted "I'm just looking out for my sister jerk," Hwoarang was shocked and was silent for five whole minutes "wow that's a record,"Jin teased causing Hwoarang to swear insults about Jin under his breath.

Asuka was getting annoyed at the two boys now "shut up both of you save it for the tournament," Asuka stated bluntly causing Jin to groan at the thought of yet another tournament.

Asukas letter read

_Dear Miss Kazama_

_You are invited to participate at the King of iron fist tournament six on the 24th of March in Japan I look forward to your presence and hope to meet you in person. _

_As per usual all accommodation and food provided at the Mishima hotel will be fully paid for by us and enclosed are two train tickets to where it is to be held good luck ._

_Also all participants are required to register at the front desk and meet in the dining hall at 8 pm sharp._

_J Mishima_

_Current CO of the Mishima Zaibatsu_

Jin sighed and looked at Hwoarang "let me guess you entered and want to kick my butt again don't you," Hwoarang smirked "you bet Kazama and this time I'll prove that I'm better," Hwoarang said determination evident in his voice.

Asuka laughed "don't you ever give up Hwoarang is your master coming along," Asuka asked Hwoarang winced at the thought of Baeks lectures and replied "yes he insists that a tournament is a great place to train but I think otherwise," Miharu shook her head and commented dryly "of course you do."

**Well that's the end of chapter seven hope you enjoyed it and look out for my next chapter next week until then see ya!**


	8. unexpected changes

**Hi there sorry I didn't update last week I was busy with my new final fantasy 8 fic I wrote two chapters on it so yeah sorry and yeah if you wanna read it its in the ff8 section (final fantasy viii).I kinda need reviews as I'm kinda new there so yeah please I would be eternally grateful.**

**Also I had too much damm homework Graphics, evil maths and English so yeah sorry and well enough of me.**

**I Hibeki don't and never fuckin will own tekken cause Namco does and if they ever do I'll hate them .So in other word I do not own the characters featured in this story except my oc Rex which is mine he even featured in clash of fist and sword (co-written fic).**

**Chapter eight: tournament begins **

A week past and much to Jins surprise neither Heihachi or g-corporation or Kazuya for that matter showed their faces for the first time in years .Jin had a peaceful weekend well as normal as humanly possible with Miharu and Hwoarang randomly appearing out of nowhere at the worst of times as Asuka had quite bluntly pointed out Ling Xiaoyu had a social life.

Jin had laughed at his sisters expression "Jin why can't I just text Rex that I'm fine he's my best friend for fuckin sake," she had whined Jin looked at her shocked "Asuka watch your mouth what would Uncle say," he told her.

Asuka rolled her eyes "Jin Uncles not here and who are you my mother," Jin had narrowed his eyes into slits and pointed out "mother would not approve of swearing and devil likes that," Asuka just strode off ignoring her brothers words.

Jin had shaken his head in dismay "Asuka you hang out with Hwoarang too much his actions are rubbing off on you," he told her Asuka was fuming and re-entered the room "okay beat me in a sparring match and I won't swear anymore," she challenged him Jin just smirked "your on sis."

Three hours later both were exhausted from the long gruelling battle Jin held his hand to Asuka who took it grudcingly "I believe I won the bet Asuka,"he pointed out Asuka was too tired to retort back and rested against a wall.

Three days later

They had all left for the tournament Hwoarang had gone back to his master the day before as they were going as master and pupil ling was being dropped off there by miharu in her pink Lexus they had offered Jin and Asuka a ride. But Jin had politely declined preferring the subway Asuka however had other ideas but was dragged off by Jin saying if they stuck together it was safer.

"Jin wasn't that guy at the last tournament," Asuka asked nudging her brother gently he stirred "uh yeah he was,"he said causing Asuka to look at him weirdly "you okay Jin your usually really alert and right now I'm more alert," she remarked .Jin shrugged and went back to being in silent thought Asuka just sighed in the month she had known her brother she had learnt he was silent individual.

The train arrived on time at a busy subway station men and women passed them as if they did not exist "wow must be rush hour," Asuka said Jin just shook his head in slight dismay "come on Asuka we have to be there by eight pm its seven now," he told her .He sighed and dragged her away once more another thing Asuka had noticed was that her brother walked very fast. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jin nudging her to follow she snapped at him "hey Jin we'll be there in time you know if we had taken that lift with Miharu we would have been here an hour ago ."

After they were out of the busy train station she and Jin took a seat at a nearby bus shelter "Asuka I know this is really hard for you but well…if we didn't you know move every so often well Heihachi or devil might get us so yeah I'm really not good at this am I," he told her .

Asuka smiled this was the first time since he had come into her life he had said something like that "its okay Jin I guess I know what your trying to say but well you really suck at apologizing sometimes Jin Kazama," she remarked causing Jin to smile .Asuka rested her head on Jins shoulder "Lings right you really are a nice person at heart and you really are cute when you smile," she told him Jin just smirked and hugged his sister "Asuka I swear I won't let Heihachi get his hands on you ,"he told her .

Asuka smiled and held onto her brother for a few minutes receiving a few stares from passers by she didn't care she had always hoped to have an older brother or sibling to talk to.

"Getting close to your sister already protect her for your mothers sake," a harsh voice was heard from behind them Jin and Asuka looked around to see a cloaked man running down the street .Jin clenched his fist and swore a bit under his breath Asuka smirked "you just sweared Jin that means my vow is over."**(A/N you can figure out who that is)**

Jin sighed not bothering to reply at his sisters comment "we better go Asuka the hotels only ten minutes away,"he said, Asuka stood up and ran after him "wait up Jin who was that,"she yelled. Jin just kept walking Asuka glared at him she was not moving until he answered her.

Jin turned to her and stated "later Asuka we have to go," Asuka nodded and followed him until they reached the Mishima hotel.

Jin and Asuka arrived on eight o clock sharp so they ran to the receptionists desk who stared at them rather shocked "you two fighters for the tournament," he asked them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world .

Asuka was first to the desk Jin just followed "Asuka and Jin Kazama," she said rather relaxed the receptionist had been here for the last few tournaments and had recognised the man but not the girl it was even more shocking seeing Jin Kazama with anyone .

Asuka peered at him impatiently "hello you awake we kinda want to go to the meeting you know," the man snapped out of his thoughts "you both Kazamas ,"he asked Jin rolled his eyes and joined his sister "yes we are both Kazamas can you we just go in now," he snapped the man nodded.

Jin and Asuka walked into the meeting room as they entered the door creaked causing the Official who was speaking and other competitors to stare at the two. Jin groaned and Asuka just said "hi sorry we're late," Jin groaned as the rest of the competitors looked slightly confused except Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and Baek who Hwoarang had obviously told before.

The Official soon went back to his speech "okay now that everyone's here welcome to the Sixth king of iron fist tournament as there seem to be no new fighters I'll spare the usual rules."

As the man spoke Jin found seat in one corner of the room and stared coldly at Kazuya at the same time he occasionally glanced at Asuka to make sure she was okay.

All of a sudden an Official in a slightly more messy suit ran up onto the stage the speaking Official stopped and looked at him "what is it you idiot," he yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear People began to murmur stuff to each other.(A/N how else am I supposed to describe them)

After a few minutes the Official turned to them again he coughed a few times for attention soon every fighter looked at the now flustered Official "well I hate to say this but there's been a change of plans," he never got a chance to finish saying as a voice yelled "what did they cancel the tournament."

The Official shook his head and once more spoke though the microphone "no the tournaments still on but the CO has decided to make it more interesting it will now be a tag team tournament," he stated People spoke again.

"Hey what the fuck does that mean," Hwoarangs voice rang out the official sighed before speaking once more "well it means you will be fighting in pairs so you all have until ten tomorrow morning to find a partner and register or else we will find you one good night," he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Asuka stared at everyone realisation sunk in she had to find a partner but who Jin nudged her softly she turned to face him "you figured out who your fighting with cause I don't really know anyone here except you, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu."

He shrugged and replied "me neither I guess it'll be luck of draw,"Asuka looked at him "me too I guess unless Hwoarang or Xiaoyu need one which I doubt."

Soon they both retreated to their hotel rooms they were the same as last as year only instead of her room being 106 it was room number 117. (A/N the time currently on my watch)

Asuka was in her motorcycle boxers and top she actually liked them but refused to admit it she began to check the room for hidden cameras she found one and turned it off Jins habits were actually rubbing off on her.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door she asked who it was "hey its me Steve you remember me from last tournament Asuka," he said Asuka sighed and let him in he almost fell into a fit of laughter as he saw her in the boxers and top Hwoarang had boasted about giving to her last tournament.

"what so I have them on they aren't that bad," she stated in annoyance Steve calmed down "okay Asuka well I came to ask if it was true ,"he stated Asuka looked confused so Steve explained further "is it true your Jins sister cause Hwoarang mentioned it."

Asuka sighed and replied "yes he is and before you ask my Uncles fine at least I think he is," Steve looked at her slightly sympathetic" your worried about your uncle aren't you," he said.

Asuka nodded "yeah ever since I found out from him I have been travelling with Jin I haven't spoken with him at all it just feels so weird you know what I mean," Steve smiled and nodded "yeah I know what you mean I was just like that when I found out I was adopted ."

Asuka smiled and glanced at her watch "shoot its late you should be going since it's like 11pm and Steve tell anyone your dead," she yelled as Steve left her room.

With that Asuka rested her head on her pillow and remebered what she doing last tournament at this time.

**Flashback**

_Asuka stood in her hotel room in front of the mirror holding a photo of the man who had attacked her Father "Feng Wai you will pay," she had said._

_She then started to unpack after but images of her Father lying on the dojo floor kept running though her mind as she tried to do so. She soon gave up on sorting out the mess her bag was in and looked out the window at the blusting streets outside "wow so this is the famous iron fist tournament my Father told me about._

"_Father I will avenge you that Feng wai won't know what hit him," she yelled out before sighing and getting into bed ready for her first day of the tournament._

**Okay that's done sorry it was so late I know it was a little more about Asukas thoughts but I had and the tag tournament thing was random yes but I like the idea its different.**


	9. Randomized pairings

Hi there and welcome to my ninth chapter of dark revelations I'm glad most people liked me using a tag tournament instead of the usual one on one fights. So yeah those reviews were really supportive and to those who read me and shashis co-written fic Clash of Fists and Swords there's good news tomorrow we will be writing chapter four of it so yeah look out for it.

And finally I would like to point out that I'm writing another fic it's in the ff8 section and anyone who likes final fantasy is welcome to review it.

I Hibeki do not own tekken and never will as all characters except for my OCs are and will always be property of Namco which is the best damm game company ever Square Enix is second though.

Chapter 9: randomized partners

Asuka was woken by Jin the next morning "Daddy I don't wanna get up," she murmured in her sleep Jin smirked even though Asuka knew the truth she still referred their uncle as dad.

Jin soon grew tired of waiting and pulled the pillow his sister was sleeping on from under her she ignored it and continued sleeping Jin sighed "Asuka your making me do this," he said to himself.

A few minutes later and after a couple of hits from her pillow Asuka opened her eyes to see Jin staring at her a stoic expression on his face as per usual "Jin what was that for," she yelled at him loud enough to wake all the guests next door.

Asuka soon calmed down and scowled at her brother "pervert don't you know never to enter a girls room when she's asleep some guys take advantage in that situation," she told him while attempting to slap Jin.

Jin blocked and left but before he left he remarked "Asuka I'm your brother why would I do that and what movies do you watch ,"Asuka smirked before slamming the door in his face "none of your business."

Half an hour later Asuka emerched again now in a pair of black jeans and a blue sleeveless top with an angel on it.

Jin had been waiting for her outside for the last ten minutes he was now dressed in his flamed track pants and a black shirt and a pair of earphones in his ears "Jin I didn't know you listened to music what your listening to,"Asuka asked, Jin looked at her strangely "Linkin park can't I listen to music Asuka," he stated bluntly. (A/N great band)

Asuka looked at him "figures you would like that sort of music," she replied smirking Jin rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the elevator Asuka locked her room and ran after him.

They stopped at the elevator Jin looked at Asuka and asked "hey Asuka you know if we don't find a partner we might end up with someone else so you want to be my partner."

Asuka considered it for a bit while she thought the elevator chimed letting them know to enter Jin and Asuka entered ,Asuka soon looked at Jin again "sure why not," she replied Jin smiled and they both entered the lobby .

After the two had registered Jin and Asuka went their separate ways, Asuka went over to her friends Hwoarang, Julia and Steve and greeted them "hi guys you found your partners yet."

They all nodded "yeah who you with anyway," Hwoarang asked, Asuka smirked at the thought of kicking Hwoarangs ass in battle "Jin," she stated watching Hwoarangs expression change His expression was priceless.

Julia and Steve looked at each other trying to hold back laughter at Hwoarangs facial expression but soon followed suit "we're together," they told her ,Asuka smiled "that's cool you two are a good team whos Hwoarang with anyway," she commented.

Hwoarang frowned causing Asuka to smirk "your with Baek aren't you I can tell from your expression so Hwoarang when's your today's training session," she said grinning evilly.

He snared but soon said very unhappily "this afternoon Master Baek insists I have to be up to his state to fight 100,"Asuka patted him on the shoulder in sympathy "you'll do fine Horgy," she told him.

Hwoarang soon got over it and kissed Asuka on the cheek "so Asuka Steve tells me you wear those boxers I brought you," he told her .Asukas expression turned to anger Steve took this as a sign to disappear "Steve you better fuckin run," she yelled Julia sniggered ,Asuka glared at her.

As Asuka was about to go after Steve when a cheery voice yelled "hey guys how are you," Asuka smiled and went up to her Julia and Hwoarang followed "hi Panda girl," he greeted Xiaoyu laughed and yelled out "hi Horgy."

Everyone by this time was in the lobby waiting for the Official to announce the teams Hwoarang sighed in embarrassment as everyone looked at him some were laughing "what you fucking morons looking at," he yelled out at them.

Soon everyone went back to their discussions and the three looked at him trying to hide sniggers of laughter "Xiaoyu you just let everyone know that infernal nickname I just hope Master Baek didn't hear me."

Hwoarang soon had his worst fears confirmed when he felt a tug on his shoulder he swiftly turned to see Baek looking at him sternly "Hwoarang everywhere you go yourself cause unwanted attention," he scolded before heading to the now open dinning hall.

Hwoarang shrugged and began heading toward the now open dining hall the others soon followed and took a seat on a nearby table Jin soon joined them as he had made it his duty to watch his sister like a hawk. Asuka greeted him "hey Jin I saved you a seat," she said pointing to a empty chair beside her Hwoarang glared at Jin "wait if you are partners that means if I fight Kazama I will be fighting Asuka as well," he exclaimed, Asuka rolled her eyes .Julia did the same and stated rather bluntly "yes Hwoarang it took you that long to notice," Hwoarang just glared at her.

Jin told them to shut up soon after that as the Official began to speak "right well fighters welcome to the sixth king of iron fist tournament I hope you have all registered your tag teams cause if you didn't this machine here will randomly pick them for you," this caused many to gasp .After a few minutes the Official manage speak once more "okay then well lets see the teams already organised are .."

**(A/N I'll just list them)**

"Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix…Baek do san and Hwoarang…Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama…Ling Xiaoyu and panda…Julia Chang and Steve Fox…Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo…Roger and Alex…King and armour King,"

"Well that concludes the already chosen tag teams now to our machine here all fighters that have not registered yet will be teamed up randomly and there are no changing partners,"the Official warned.

After a few minutes the machine seemed to stop and the Official grabbed a piece paper with names on it from the machine he once more turned to speak "um the teams are as follows…

"Graig Murdok and Kuma…Bruce and Ganruyu …Jack-5 and Jack -6…Heihachi Mishima and Feng wai…Anna Williams and Nina Williams …Yoshimitsu and Lei Wulong…Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan…Bryan Fury and Raven," he finished saying out loud many people stared at each other while some just glared at each other. (A/N you should know who I'm talking about

Asuka looked around the room Heihachi was grinning evilly at two fighters she recognised to be Lee and Kazuya who were giving each other death glares "this is going to be explosive that's for sure,"she commented. Jin was also watching and was strangely enough sniggering "serves that bastard right ,"he stated bluntly.

Soon after that a fighting chart emerched from the wall showing all the first round fights Asuka and Jin looked at it for a few minutes Asuka smirked "damm that creep Feng wai looks like he's with his own kind ," she stated causing Jin to give her a look of dismay.

Asuka looked at her brother innocently "what he almost killed my Father," she defended Jin smirked "Uncle Asuka he's your Uncle," Jin corrected causing Asuka to snare. Julia and Steve looked at them confused "wait are you…"Steve began Jin nodded knowing he was trying to say "yes she's my younger sister," he told both of them.

Julia examined Asuka for a moment looking for resemblances to anyone her eyes locked on to Asukas shoulder to see a familiar looking tattoo on it "whoa you really are Jins sister you even have the tattoo does that mean you have that devil gene too," Julia asked. Asuka looked down sadly "yeah I do but please don't tell anyone," she told her, Julia understood what Asuka meant .She looked at Asuka with Sympathy "well Asuka we're your friends we're not going to betray you and Jin here is very nice at least he was when I was at high school with him," she told her.

Jin seemed to slightly smile at that memory Asuka was slightly shocked "wait you mean you were at the same high school as Jin," she exclaimed slightly shocked ,Julia nodded "yeah but it was a few years ago and one day he just disappeared," she said looking at Jin for answers.

Asuka thought for a bit "wait was that when Heihachi shot you, so let me get this straight you never actually graduated High school."

"Wow that's so cool you're a dropout," she told Jin smirking, Jin frowned "Asuka I did not drop out of High school I never got the chance to graduate and it's not cool to dropout either," he scolded.

Asuka shrugged "yeah I guess your right well we better train for tomorrow,"she said trying to change the topic Jin nodded and silently they both left the dining hall to train.

As they were heading to the hotels gym they ran into Hwoarang who was being dragged off by Baek unwillingly "but Master you said two pm its only eleven am," Baek looked at his apprentice sternly "Hwoarang another word and we train even longer," he scolded Hwoarang muttered under his breathe Baek noticed it and looked at him disapprovingly "that's another hour added."

**Well that's chapter nine hope you liked it and yeah some of pairing are evil but it will make this fic amusing so yeah please review and as usual no FLAMES !. **


	10. First round chaos

**Hello and welcome to the very late update to King of Iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations so from I Hibeki am very very very… sorry for being so late but the good news is I will go back to regular updates .**

**My reasons for taking so much time well one is writer's block I had it for almost two months and my ff8 fic which is now at the same amount o chapters as this. You can read it if you want.**

**So yeah that's my excuse oh and schoolwork year 13 is hard! And I have exams this week Argh I hate school!**

**But now to the chapter**

**Chapter 10 **

**First round chaos**

Asuka was sleeping peacefully when she woke up suddenly after hearing a noise outside her door she groaned and slowly got out of the uncomfortable hotel bed to see what it was that had stirred her at 4 am in the morning. "What the?" she said as she looked to see a note lying outside her door, she lifted it up to eye level and read it.

"Jin you meanie you tell me this at 4 am" she remarked after reading a reminder that she had training at 5 am "what moron trains at 5 am "she commented loudly in the dimly lit hallway.

Asuka sighed then screwed the note up and threw it at a hotel worker "hey!"The man yelled, Asuka looked at him "so sorry I really didn't mean to hit you" she apologized holding a hand over her mouth.

The man looked at her annoyed "some of us have work to do you know" he stated gruffly walking by her "gees what bit him this morning" she remarked receiving another evil look from him.

"Hey suki you got my note" a voice said behind her, Asuka almost jumped out of her skin "ahh Jin you meanie you pulled a snake on me how dare you" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs.

**(A/N a snake is something me and thee Slushee have been using at school its based on something a character called Snake in a game called metal gear solid does its also owned by Hideo Kojima )**

Jin chuckled under his breathe trying to keep a straight face Asuka scowled at him "yeah Sis I did what you going to do about" he challenged her, she frowned then spoke "Jin why are you never like this with anyone else except me" she questioned.

He frowned then looked to see if anyone was watching "there you go again Brother getting overly paranoid can't you just relax for a minute" Asuka remarked at her brother hands on her hips. Jin looked at her sternly "Asuka it's complicated I just don't want people or Ling to get hurt" he replied.

Asuka smirked evilly "Jin so you do like Xiaoyu you just mentioned her name without me even having to mention it admit it you like her" Asuka stated bluntly at her brother.

He groaned then looked at her "okay yes but that's why she can't know or anyone else for that matter" he stated sternly at her, she grinned "okay Jinny I'll keep this our little secret but it might come out if you say do a snake on me again" she threatened, Jin looked at her "Asuka that's blackmail what would Uncle say" he retorted.

She looked at him innocently "Jin Uncle ain't here and if you don't mind I'm going to get dressed and stare at myself in the mirror for a while"Jin shook his head and left "I'll see you there later then… girls".

Asuka arrived at the area assigned for fighters which was basically a large gym area with seating along the walls and a few punching bags.

Asuka a loud "huh huh huh" from the far corner of the converted gym she walked over dressed in blue sleeveless top and blue shorts to see Jin in a blue flamed hoody and flamed training pants throwing violent uppercuts to a very battered looking punching bag.

Asuka sniggered then remarked "Jin is there going to be anything left of that poor punching bag when your finished with it" Jin looked back at her and stopped to look at the very battered bag ."Oh yeah maybe I went overboard a little" he stated causing Asuka to stare at him "Jin what did it ever do to you" she blurted out.

He shrugged and went back to training "fine then ignore me Jinny" she remarked going over to a spot to practise her Kazama Ryu, Jin looked at her while she began practising and remarked slyly "I don't know its here and its purple kinda reminds of Kazuya" Asuka looked at him "trust you to think that "she remarked back before going back to her training.

**

* * *

****A few hours later at the dining hall**

Asuka was sitting at a table with Steve, Xiaoyu and Julia discussing something about what Miharu was doing, Steve was looking very bored "so Asuka what's it like having Jin as a partner" Xiaoyu asked eagerly seeing Jin looking evilly at anyone who was staring at Asuka.

"Jin quit being so damm paranoid will you" Asuka blurted a loud Some people were sniggering as the two got into an argument ,but it was soon stopped as a loud voice yelled out "hey you tried to swipe my keys didn't you".

Asuka and the rest of the group sniggered even Jin chuckled silently "Hwoarangs here" Xiaoyu chimed ,everyone watched as Hwoarang came over and took a seat next to Jin "hey why I have to sit next to Kazama and what's he doing here" he arrogantly commented .

Julia sighed while Jin glared at him "what's wrong you have a problem with me being your sisters boyfriend do you" he pointed out, Jin sighed then responded "I'm here to protect from the likes of you" he said Asuka groaned "and I don't care about your friendship with my sis here but if you hurt her your dead get it" he said bluntly ignoring stares from other guests.

With that an argument ensued from the two rivals in the end Asuka with the help of Julia and Xiaoyu stopped it "take this to your fight with each other please" Julia scolded ,they stopped and Jin pointed at the announcement board "oh right sorry guys I got my fight soon" Asuka said before leaving.

**

* * *

****At the arena**

"welcome lady's and gentlemen to the first round of the King of Iron fist tournament 6 so far if you have not seen our first fight Heihachi Mishima and Feng Wei smashed their way to the next round so without further a due let the next fight begin" the Official in a black suit announced .

Asuka and Jin had just arrived and in the nick of time too as their fight was about to begin "come on Jin lets go lets go lets go" she demanded dragging her brother though the large crowd of spectators.

The two got into the arena to see a bear with a red piece of material around his neck on and a great big hairy ape of a man yelling at the bear, "I really feel sorry for that poor bear stuck with that King Kong wannabe" she remarked receiving a stern look from her brother.

**(A/N I used that King Kong quote in my last tekken fic so if you recognise it well good for you I really hate Murdark if you have not guessed already)**

The man had heard her "hey you little girl what you call me do I look like an ape to you" he yelled out threatening her with his fist ,Asuka just smirked "well actually you look like a …"she yelled back Jin covering her mouth "Asuka think about what you say before you say it please".

Asuka groaned "fine Jin Jin your no fun" she whined he looked at her sternly suddenly the Official announced "okay the fighters are ready this looks like an interesting one too a Brother and Sister team consisting of a winner and finalist of two tournaments and a finalist of the last tournament".

The Official took a breather before continuing to speak "and on the other team a big tough teddy bear and a vale tudo champion who's going to win lets find out" as the man finished he was pushed out of the ring by the bear, he soon got back in and spoke once more "okay the tough Kuma, Graig Murdark vs. Jin and Asuka Kazama ready fight.."

Asuka got into her usual fighting stance Jin followed suit as Graig Murdark ran forward trying to hit Asuka with a cannon ball move.

Jin stopped this and hit him with a powerful switch blade to his middle which sent him flying back against the wall. Asuka however was more busy avoiding various attacks from Kumas claws "come on teddy show me what you can do" Asuka taunted, Kuma was furious and ran at her growling.

Jin sighed then went back to beating the confident vale tudo fighter "ha Kuma can take down that pip-squeak of a girl" Graig boasted ,Jin frowned "Asuka wanna swap opponents he called you a pip squeak" Jin told her as she dealt another falling tower and powerful kick to Kuma.

"He what "Asuka yelled out angrily when she heard Jin, she abruptly left Kuma to Jin and began kicking Murdark to the ground "I'll teach you who's a pip squeak you stupid ape" she yelled hitting Murdark squarely in the jaw with a sacred blade move.

The Official bravely stepped in to check on him "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Graig Murdark is out of the match "the Official announced before quickly running out of the arena for safety.

Jin smiled strangely enough "nice one Asuka leave him up to me" Asuka shook her head "and let you have all the fun dream on Jin" she remarked joining her brother in attacking Kuma .

He was out cold moments later the Official once more got out of the safety of the outside crowd and looked at the bear "Kuma is out cold the match winners are Jin and Asuka Kazama they will proceed to the next round".

Asuka looked at the two fighters that were out cold and exclaimed "you two are all show" Jins expression didn't change he just bowed respectfully, "lets go Asuka we're attracted enough attention already" Asuka nodded and ran off after her brother "hey wait up Jin!"

When she finally caught up with Jin he looked at her "Asuka never call me Jinny again alright and nice fight you really can stand on your own" he complimented .Asuka looked at him "Jin I get the feeling you didn't think I could handle things myself" she retorted Jin just looked at her and walked off.

"Fine then but I'm going to see Hwoarangs fight you can come if you want" she yelled back again, he didn't answer causing her to shrug "I take it that's a no oh well where's his fight again" she asked herself.

**Well that's this chapter done hope you enjoyed it because well yeah it took me 8 weeks to write this so yeah review me please and I'll update. **


	11. Even more chaos

**I do not own Tekken and I never shall, I however own a copy of Tekken three and Tekken tag oh and tekken 5 as of now yayness so yeah. Further more I do not own the characters in Tekken even though they are awesome and if I did I would screw up the story so that's probably a good thing. **

**Oh and thanks to all those who have been pleading with me to update! And for the ideas some have given in the very long hiatus. So you'll have to forgive me if someone's slightly out of character I've been working on an ff8 fic for ages.**

_**Wait for sheep**_

_**Thee Slushee**_

_**Jc-1225**_

_**Ultimate Ryu**_

_**InfinitiveEvil 101 **_

_**Zero the fallen**_

_**Sachi Gosetuke**_

_**And anyone else who reads this fic**_

**Chapter: 11**

**Even more chaos**

As Asuka went off without her brother, she could hear someone creeping behind her and was instantly alert "show yourself I know you're here" Asuka shouted looking around her, causing several passers by looked at her strangely.

Asuka blushed very embarrassed as she heard someone mutter "man that girls paranoid", Asuka frowned at this "maybe Jins constant paranoia is rubbing off on me after all" she muttered silently to herself.

Just then she heard a familiar snicker ,she smirked knowing exactly who it was "so Jin you decided to follow me after all" she thought silently to herself before running to where she had heard it and attacking with a palm strike.

Jin looked at her staggering as he got to his feet, Asuka was that really necessary" Jin blurted out, Asuka grinned wildly "yes and oh Jin" she continued. Jin looked at her as if to say what

"If you must follow me at least make yourself seen" Asuka snapped dragging Jin by the hood of his blue flamed hoody.

**At the fight**

When they arrived no one she knew was there well except for poor Jin who was still being dragged by his younger sister "you know I always thought the older brother was supposed to dominate but it seems that's a myth" Asuka stated boldly.

Jin glared at her "I think your friends fight is about to start" Jin said changing the subject ,Asuka looked up and saw Baek but no Hwoarang "would Hwoarang please join his partner in the arena …I repeat the other fighter has 5 minutes till he is disqualified" the official said though a microphone.

Asuka looked up at the arena and saw Hwoarangs master had a look of disappointment littered on his face "man Hwoarangs going to get it from Baek if he gets them disqualified in their first fight" Asuka stated.

"Hey assholes get the hell out of my way I have a fight to get too" a loud voice barked out from the crowd, while pushing people out of the way until a man with reddish hair and goggles on his head emerched leaving a trail of people in his way.

"Such a Hwoarang style entrance" Asuka remarked receiving a worried glance from Jin, Asuka giggled then elbowed her brother "get over it Jin" she said slyly, Jin just rolled his eyes and looked around to see if no one bad was watching.

"So your being protective of Asuka after all" a voice said to Jin quietly enough for only Jin to hear, Asuka was too enthralled in the way Hwoarang and Baek were arguing, Asuka never noticed Jin disappearing though the crowds.

**Jins Pov**

"Kazuya" Jin said bitterly facing the man in a purple tuxedo "relax I'm not going to kill you" Kazuya said, Jin scoffed "yeah like I'm going to believe you after what you did to Asuka" Jin snapped back.

"Jin I didn't mean to harm your sister I only came to see if she was safe when I saw her last tournament I was worried if anyone would guess who she was"

"But nothing happened did it so when have you cared" Jin remarked, Kazuya sighed "Jin your mother is pleased so whatever you do just don't let Heihachi near Asuka "kazuya stated disappearing into a crowd of people.

"Kazuya…what about...mother?" Jin yelled out then sighed knowing there was no chance of catching him again "Asuka!" Jin realised that she was properly still at the fight.

When Jin arrived back at the arena he was relieved to see Asuka still staring at the fight it seemed that Hwoarang was fighting a kangaroo named Roger and a dinosaur called Alex and the animals were losing too.

**(A/N I hold nothing against kangaroos or animals!)**

"Come on you stupid kangaroo come get me" Hwoarang remarked causing the kangaroo and its Joey to come at him in a kicking position, Hwoarang blocked the kicks, but was struck by Alex from behind as Baek had jumped in the air and done a left kick a right kick and another left kick at the dinosaur.

**(A/N that's a hunting hawk by the way I suck at describing moves)**

"Hey Master watch where you send these animals will you" Hwoarang snapped at Baek who ignored him completely ,Hwoarang then looked at the kangaroo "so Roger or whatever your name is ready to get your ass kicked" Hwoarang boasted.

The kangaroo made a noise "sorry buddy I don't understand kangaroo" Hwoarang remarked while blocking several punches from it's over sized yellow boxing gloves.

Baek had already beaten Alex with a lighting Halberd and a few butterfly kicks "Hwoarang finish him will you" Baek yelled at his apprentice, Hwoarang made a face which caused Asuka to laugh, Hwoarang noticed and waved.

Roger saw his partner on the ground unconcious and attacked Hwoarang again seeing Hwoarang distracted ,Hwoarang however had seen it coming and had blocked it instead and soon grabbed the kangaroo and stepped over it and then while it was down attacking it with a sweep kick.

Alex and roger were now both out cold but the Official jumped into the arena to check "1…2…3…4...5...10 Alex and roger are out of the match Baek Doo san and Hwoarang win" The Official yelled.

Hwoarang looked at Roger "you know you really suck and your gloves are so irritatingly bright!" Hwoarang commented leaving the arena, Baek however was bowing respectfully "it was an honourable fight".

Hwoarang screwed his face up "why bow to such pathetic opponents" Hwoarang asked, Baek frowned then told his apprentice sternly "Hwoarang they were our opponents and were honest fighters so we shall respect them".

Hwoarang groaned seeing a lecture coming "whatever Master I'm going I'll see you later" Hwoarang said leaving the arena as the crowd was beginning to disappear "Hwoarang that was awesome" Asuka blurted out running to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang took her into his arms "hey suki so you impressed you know you and Kazama are next well not you but him" Hwoarang commented pointing at Jin who had his usual blank look.

"Hwoarang how could you hurt those poor animals so harshly do rare animals nothing to you" Julia commented looking at him unimpressed ,Hwoarang looked at Julia innocently "hey its nature girl sorry but they got in my way so yeah its their own stupid furry fault" Hwoarang retorted.

Julia frowned "its Julia Chang not Nature girl ,Hwoarang how many times must I tell you that you call Asuka by her correct name" Julia stated bluntly ,Hwoarang shrugged "well Sukis special" Hwoarang remarked back.

Asuka smirked "really you mean that" Asuka said hugging him ,Hwoarang grinned evilly at Jin who was trying hard to get Xiaoyu to stand still apparently her fight was tomorrow and she had drank some extra sugary coffee.

**(A/N random I know but heh it seemed good)**

Jin soon got tired of this and began to walk off signalling for his sister to follow, Asuka poked her tongue out defiantly, Jin sighed and dragged Asuka with him "hey what gives Jin let me go you meanie" Asuka whined like a small child, Jin smirked slightly and Xiaoyu actually managed to get a photo of it on her phone.

"Yay finally a pic of Jin smiling I'm going to treasure it forever" Xiaoyu exclaimed eagerly shoving the picture in everyone's face "okay we get the point Ling" Hwoarang commented pushing her out of his way.

Asuka grinned at a new thought "hey Xiaoyu you should post it on eBay I'm sure there's someone who wants a picture of the oh so great fatal lightning smiling" suggested Asuka, ignoring the glares from her brother.

**And I'll end it here just to be m what's a fic by me without a cliffy, and yeah like I said thanks for all the support and wait for sheep I'll put Devil Jin in soon okay I hope you liked the bit of Hwoa/Asuka I put in.**

**So yeah R & R and no flaming! **


	12. Chance encounters

**I do not own tekken and never will as it and all of its characters are property of Namco arguably the best game company ever so yeah enough of that**

**Once more I have to apologize for my not so frequent updates and I won't promise regular updates anymore since my school work and other fic are taking up all my time but I swear I'll try to update at least every two weeks.**

**Now for those who happen to be fans of Hwoarang/Asuka you'll probably like this chapter as it features some of that in it .And as always if you review I'll reply back that's a promise!**

**Oh and thanks to XJ your comments were very nice welcome and to Wait for sheep your review was a great help as well and Thee Slushee even though you didn't actually put a actual review in you told me at school and on the phone so yeah thanks and seeya at school!.**

**Chapter 12: chance encounters**

Asuka was out celebrating with Julia, Steve, and Xiaoyu and miharu who had come to visit Xiaoyu for the day as she had to go back home the next day hence the reason they were celebrating. They were currently located outside a park near the hotel waiting for Hwoarang "so Asuka how'd you get to come out here with such a paranoid older brother" Steve asked seeing Asuka staring at the stars.

Julia nudged her softly, Asuka soon looked at her "oh sorry I was kinda think about something" she replied "we noticed" Steve commented receiving a glare from Asuka.

Ling Xiaoyu was chatting with Miharu about something, but soon noticed the three arguing "hey guys I wonder what's keeping Hwoarang" Xiaoyu asked, everyone stopped to look at her before hearing a loud screeching noise coming towards them.

Julia shook her head "I think your questions just been answered" Julia stated pointing at a vehicle heading for them "does that guy ever go at the correct speed limit" Julia asked rhetorically.

Asuka shook her head "nah that's what makes him cool I used to ride my bike down buildings at dangerous speeds in Osaka my father caught me once and I got one long lecture" she said chuckling at the memory.

The other three looked at her dismayed "hey what's wrong with that" Asuka blurted out as she realised they were staring at her strangely .Hwoarang however had arrived at that point and had heard the whole thing "hey that's awesome baby wanna go on a ride" Hwoarang asked.

Asuka grinned "sure" Julia and Steve smirked "would Jin approve of his baby sister going on a ride at 12pm"Julia stated bluntly.

Asuka snickered "hey I'm no baby I'm 17 and I can look after myself I don't need Jins permission to do anything" she retorted slyly ,Hwoarang smiled "come on Asuka lets ride" he said slickly ,Asuka laughed and got on leaving Steve, Xiaoyu ,Miharu and Julia together.

Hwoarang gave her a very detailed but fast paced guide of the streets surrounding the area of the hotel and beyond, when the very fast tour was over it had only been an hour .Asuka wasn't tired and neither was Hwoarang "hey wanna check out the Mishima compound I'll be careful so you don't get caught or anything" he asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Asuka looked worried "hmm we could get lost you know" she replied unsure if it was such a good idea.

Hwoarang shrugged "come on I know the place like the back of my hand I've been here for every tournament since the 3rd one but you know you don't have to if you don't wanna but it'll be fun" he told her.

Asuka smirked "why not I rode a mountain bike off a tower once so what's the harm" she answered back ,Hwoarang patted the seat for her to get on "lets do this oh and don't tell Kazama" Asuka nodded "why would I tell Jin this do you think I'm crazy" she remarked in defiance.

Hwoarang drove around the many corners and pathways of the Mishima Compound aggravating quite a few tekken force troops that were guarding things "this is so awesome" Asuka blurted out in pure enjoyment.

Hwoarang grinned "watch this" he remarked doing a wheelie while going around a corner "awesome" she commented glad she had gone with him after all.

Soon after they stopped near where they thought the hotel was, Hwoarang let her off "you better go back now or Kazama will have my ass tomorrow not that I care but I'll see you in the morning okay Asuka" he said before giving her a kiss and driving off.

Asuka was grinning ear to ear "I am so not telling Jin about this but man what am I going to tell him now" she said aloud to herself and pondered for a few seconds "hey this ain't the hotel and where's Hwoarang oh no I'm lost" she blurted out when she looked closely at the building now very panicked that she was lost in the middle of the Mishima compound.

Asuka soon decided to try to find someone to ask for directions but then a thought occurred to her it would also be a great chance to check this place out for herself "hey there's some people" she muttered to herself but soon stopped for some reason she didn't know why but something told her not to go up to them.

From what she could see it was a woman with long black hair, the women was wearing a black dress she also had golden eyes, Asuka shivered as she took a quick look at the man he had black hair, but it was pushed to the back and was wearing a purple suit his eyes were covered by what looked to be black sunglasses.

**(A/N if anyone does not know who I am describing you haven't been playing tekken long)**

"So you're the one leading this tournament aren't you" he spoke to the woman, the woman merely nodded and looked away

"Kazuya I know your sorry but you must go I sense someone is watching us plus it's too dangerous to speak here G Corporation is still after me and you" the woman told the man, Asuka moved further behind the wall as not to be seen.

Kazuya spoke again "why are you hosting this tournament they'll easily track you here and why teams of two" he asked.

Asuka heard the woman speak again "I don't know please can we talk somewhere else" Asuka dared another peek at the couple but quickly scurried back to her position when she saw the man looking around she could almost feel his glare but kept silent.

"Yes lets talk later right now it isn't safe" the man then said before leaving, Asuka looked again when she was sure they had gone ,the woman was no longer there so she sighed in relief. Asuka then crept out of the bush she was hiding in and looked at her surroundings realising she was hopelessly lost "aww man Jins going to be worried sick by now" she blurted out then she noticed the same woman from before was sitting on a step smiling at her.

Asuka winced knowing she was busted and walked over towards her to ask for directions "um do you know where the hotel for the tournament fighters is?" she asked.

The woman smiled then spoke "you shouldn't be out here it's dangerous for you to be out at this hour does your brother know your out here" Asuka winced how did she know about that.

"Yeah I know but I'm" she answered her back the woman pointed towards a tall building that was lit up Asuka thanked the woman and ran off.

"I am so not going to tell Jin about this but still that woman looked familiar somehow where have I seen her before and that man was he the Kazuya Jin told me about ,if it was I definitely can't tell Jin" Asuka said to herself as the compound was empty at this late hour.

**Oh I am so evil I hope you guys like it as that was fun to write for once and Jun makes an appearance too how will Jin take Asuka coming back so late and what will happen to Hwoarang when he finds out, all that and more of the actual fighting in chapter 13 seeya then and as usual R&R.**


	13. more first round action

I Hibeki don't and never fuckin will own Tekken cause Namco does and if they ever do I'll hate them .So in other word I do not own the characters featured in this story. 

**Chapter 13: More round one action**

Asuka crept into the hotel silently, careful not to make noise as she was sure Jin was going to awake he reminded her of such a nocturnal vampire sometimes, but then again maybe it was because of Devil.

Devil sure wasn't the greatest thing in the world he was just plain evil, she had only been having nightmare's for a few weeks and seen a person possessed by him once, but already he gave her the creeps.

Asuka's thinking was cut to a halt by a tall figure in a flamed short sleeved shirt and track pants coming towards her "its past midnight what kept you" Jins serious voice stated bluntly.

Asuka scowled she had been hoping he wouldn't wait up for her and that he'd be none the wiser in the morning "as if I'm that lucky" she muttered to herself meeting her brother's gaze.

"Asuka I was really worried you could have been hurt by them" Jin cursed, Asuka rolled her eyes, her brother was going to lecture her again "Jin spare me your useless lectures seriously man your like how old" she questioned rhetorically.

"21"he blandly replied "exactly your 21 so you should act it, enjoy yourself a bit and let loose occasionally" she told him.

Jin rolled his eyes this time "but Suki Uncle…"Jin said but never got to finish as Asuka walked off leaving Jin to be stared at by a few hotel workers who were working the late shift.

Jin ran after Asuka and soon caught up to her "at least tell me where you were" he demanded blocking the entrance to her hotel room "I was with Xiaoyu and Jules happy now" she yelled causing a few grunts from other rooms.

Jin didn't believe her and ignored a few comments aimed at them "the truth Asuka…now!" he demanded once more, Asuka frowned "but I am telling the truth" she replied.

Jin still blocked the way "no Asuka the real truth" he said a little more calmly, Asuka sighed she was getting nowhere "okay okay I was with Hwoarang and he dropped me off" she replied honestly this time.

Jin groaned "you were him at this hour he could of hurt you" Jin snapped, Asuka glared at him "no Jin he didn't hurt me …he was really cool and took me on a ride on his motorcycle…and just cause he's your rival doesn't make it wrong for me to like him" Asuka pouted slamming the door in her brothers face.

Jin sighed then calmed himself down "Asuka!" he yelled though the door, Asuka decided to come out "whatever Jin I'm going to bed" she snapped, Jin sighed "he breaks the speed limit" Jin remarked. Asuka to his surprise grinned "so I rode all the way down a tall tower on my mountain bike once" Asuka remarked back. Jin grew more serious "did uncle find out" he asked, Asuka smirked "maybe why should I tell you and besides what's it got to do with this anyway" Asuka questioned.

**(A/N Tekken 5 start movie)**

Jin frowned "you've got to be more careful" he told her, she yawned uninterested "Jin who are your enemies" she asked changing the subject slightly, he thought for a moment "Heihachi, Kazuya, G-Corp and assassins" he replied, Asuka sighed "you have way too many enemies Jinny".

Jin face remained the same serious expression "don't even joke about it Asuka" he responded in a lecturing voice, Asuka looked at him and closed the door not saying anything. Jin sighed why'd he always end up arguing with Asuka "I'm just trying to protect you" he said though the now once more closed door "well try being a little less protective I'm still allowed a social life you know" she snapped back before climbing into bed.

* * *

Asuka was woken the next morning not by Jin but by Xiaoyus cheery face looking at her after she had yelled "Suki get up" in an annoyingly loud voice, Asuka had at first thought it was Jin but why would he so cheery.

Asuka then groaned and attempted to go back to sleep, she was not a morning person by anyone's standards.

"Come on Suki look its such a nice sun shiny day" Xiaoyu chirped opening the curtains to let her see the sun outside ironically it was not sunny at all but it was raining heavily.

"You were saying Xiaoyu" Asuka remarked receiving a glare "oh well rains good too come on Julia's fights today and tomorrow the start of the next round won't it be fun" Xiaoyu stated.

Asuka by now had managed to get out of bed groggily she had had a terrible nights sleep "fun isn't the word that comes to mind and anyway I always thought there was like a break between rounds" she commented walking over to her bag with clothes in it.

Xiaoyu shrugged "well … yeah your right I wonder why…hmm oh but we can still hang out anyway" she responded.

Asuka sighed "after last night Jin will have a fit if I go out tonight" she said morbidly, she was worried about Jin now maybe she had gone a little too far.

Xiaoyu looked at her confused "did you two have an argument" she asked intrigued yet serious, Asuka frowned "its none of your business and it was his fault not mine" she snapped while heading for the bathroom.

Xiaoyu stopped her "oh and Jin said he wanted to meet you at the gym tonight at 7pm my match is at 12am by the way" Xiaoyu said leaving Asuka in privacy.

Asuka sighed "dam there gos anything I was going to do tonight I bet I know what we're going to do" she muttered to herself.

(A/N you can guess what they're going to do and anyone who guesses right gets a cookie or as we in NZ call it a biscuit) 

* * *

Asuka arrived a while later at the hotels Dining hall she had been looking for Jin, she really felt guilty now especially after last night but he was nowhere to be found, she hated to admit it but she was worried.

Asuka quickly snapped out her thoughts as she realized she needed food and now "hmm I'll just talk to him tonight" She muttered receiving a look from a passing hotel worker, Asuka glared at him then proceeded towards the elevator.

When Asuka arrived in the Dining hall it was emptier then usual, she looked at the clock realizing how late she was "shit its like11am"she blurted out running quickly to the counter to order some makeshift breakfast.

Asuka in the end skipped breakfast entirely instead favoring a bottle of mountain dew and a banana just to make it seem slightly healthier then it looked.

* * *

Outside the hotel

She looked at the large board near the hotel that listed the fights for spectators, fighters usually got their own daily schedule, but she forgotten hers in the hotel room that morning.

Asuka saw that Steve and Julia's fight was soon at the Secret Garden, Asuka wondered where that stage was she had yet to see that one but was it really so secret if they were announcing it.

**(A/N man there's so much movement in this chapter)**

Asuka had to catch a bus to where her map of the ground said it was, when had arrived she saw Steve and Julia sitting down and being cheered on by Xiaoyu and Hwoarang looking bored.

"Man they were weird I swear they spent more time arguing and fighting each other than actually fighting you two" Hwoarang stated. Steve looked at him shrugging "yeah it was but still they were tough if they hadn't been fighting so much I swear we'd be out of the tournament" Steve replied.

Julia who had been silently drinking from a water bottle while sheltering under Xiaoyus umbrella "hey Sukis here you took your time didn't you" Julia said.

Asuka smiled "I uh kinda slept in" Xiaoyu rolled her eyes "you sure did and you missed such a funny sight" she stated, Asuka laughed sheepishly "oh so what happened" she asked.

Hwoarang was first to tell her "well Nina and Anna are like two hot assassins who hate each so it was more they a girl fight between them and like one of them won over the other so it was an easy defeat for these two but seriously..."

Hwoarang continued to say something but Asuka stopped him "don't even think it and seriously they're quite old ain't they" she threatened.

Hwoarang quickly reverted "but you are so much better Suki and besides their way too old and sluts" Asuka laughed slightly "pleased to hear that Hwoarang".

Asuka then looked away from him to the others "anyone seen Jin" she asked receiving shrugs "oh well then" she said, Julia came up to her "Jin will be fine he's probably training" she said easing Asuka's worries.

"Yeah your right Jules doesn't Ling have a match like soon" She asked questionably seeing Ling but no panda, Ling blushed "oh yeah I was going to meet Panda before the match I better go guys seeya there" she said running off a little embarrassed.

Asuka had not meant to worry her at all and looked confused "but there's like one hour so why the sudden hurry" she commented aloud, Julia shrugged then suggested they should go relax a little.

* * *

"Gees guys you couldn't go anywhere without an arcade attached to it can you" Julia complained as the two guys were at it again playing on an arcade machine "Jules I promise next time you can pick the place we go" Steve negotiated.

Julia smiled "okay but can you sign on that" she said sarcastically getting Hwoarangs attention as a 12 year old kid had beaten him in a Soul Calibur 3 arcade machine game.

(A/N lol Soul Calibur!) 

"Dam it Julia you made me lose!" he yelled out annoyed, Steve and Asuka couldn't help snickering at the glances he was getting, Asuka decided to join in "hey Hwoarang I'll play" she said taking the other arcade stick.

Hwoarang smirked "your on Suki but I'll beat ya you know" he boasted, Asuka rolled her eyes "as if I can so beat you and if I do?" she said daring him to a bet"

"I'll take you to any movie or chick flick you want" he answered, she smiled she liked the deal "and if I win I get to choose" he said proudly.

Asuka smirked "okay deal now let's play" she said putting her coin in.

Half an hour later

"Die die die aww dam it I lost again," Hwoarang yelled out in annoyance as Asuka had beaten his character Yunsung with Seung Mina again for the 12thth time in a row. Asuka stood rather proudly though "I believe that's 11-15 and I win" she proclaimed enjoying every moment.

Steve and Asuka looked at the clock worried "Guys we better go" Julia said dragging the Hwoarang who was sulking over his wounded pride, Asuka however was still grinning over her whitewash of Hwoarang.

* * *

At the Jungle stage

When they arrived Xiaoyu was talking to panda while jumping up eagerly for the fight, "well she looks excited" Asuka commented, Xiaoyu heard this and waved "hey guys you really came" she blurted out taking her attention off Panda who growled.

She looked at Panda sympathetically "its okay panda I'll be right back" she told her furry bodyguard.

Hwoarang cocked an eye much like Baek "I still don't get how she can hold conversations with a panda" he said aloud, Asuka hugged him "neither can I" she whispered in his ear letting go of him.

He stared at Asuka then smirked "Suki why'd you just hug me... I mean it's not like I mind but uh… it's strange" he stuttered out which was very unlike Hwoarang.

Asuka winked then noticed the others were laughing, Xiaoyu looked at them "oh that was so cute" she squealed, Asuka then felt arm go around her "Hwoarang" said rather annoyed "yeah" he replied coolly "get off me" she growled.

He looked at her exasperated "but Suki" he said not understanding her sudden refusal.

"Burn" Steve, said to Hwoarang getting a scrunched up daily schedule thrown at him "Hwoarang trees died to make that paper" Julia scolded, he rolled his eyes "whatever Nature girl" he responded.

Asuka saw two figures in what looked like dancing suits approaching the arena with an Official closely behind "hey Xiaoyu I think its about to begin "she told her friend, Xiaoyu thanked her and jumped into the arena "good luck Ling" Asuka yelled in support followed by the others shortly after.

Asuka turned to face Hwoarang and signaled for him to follow her away from the crow "hey Suki what's wrong" he asked seeing she was worried, Hwoarang comforted her.

"Asuka what's wrong you can tell me if Kazama hurt you" he told her, Asuka sighed "we had an argument last night and I kinda overreacted and I think he's angry with me".

He smiled sweetly which was very strange for him "hey Suki it'll be alright and besides I'll protect you" he said holding a fist in the air determined looking.

Asuka Laughed "You haven't sworn at all since I arrived" she told him, he shrugged with his usual smirk "hey Suki why'd you react so badly before" he asked seriously, she looked at him.

"Hwoarang its not that I don't like you but I guess I don't want everyone to know I might get you in danger…oh man I sounded so much like Jin there" she said cursing the last bit.

He laughed cockily "hey relax Suki I don't mind just I don't care about the danger and besides I am going to protect you Devil gene or no Devil gene" he said holding her.

Asuka pushed him into a puddle of water left by the no disappeared rain, he stood up "what was that for" he complained.

She smirked "I have a reputation to maintain Hwoarang so don't ever get that sappy again" she said walking off, he ran after her flicking the remaining water at her "Hwoarang!"

(A/N Hwoa/Asuka fans eat your hearts out…not literally though) 

* * *

Meanwhile at the actual fight

Ling and Panda were fighting two Capoeira fighters by the names of Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro, Ling was having not too much difficulty against them but panda was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with their fast movements.

Julia and Steve were talking about it "go Panda you can kick them and go Xiaoyu beat those break dancing freaks" Steve yelled, Julia stared at him "that's something Hwoarang would say" Julia scolded him.

He shrugged to see no sign of the other two "talking about Hwoarang where's Asuka and him gone anyway" Steve asked Julia.

Julia looked as well "they were here five minutes ago they're probably gone off somewhere for a private moment or something" she told Steve before going back to her cheering on Xiaoyu.

"Well folks it seems Ling Xiaoyu and Panda have gained the upper hand with Christie being knocked out by one of Ling Xiaoyus famous Phoenix Tail moves" the Official said though a microphone.

Asuka and Hwoarang had by now arrived back at the arena "woah what the fuck is that Official on they never speak so much in a fight" Hwoarang remarked.

Asuka shrugged "who knows but your gotta admit that's one brave guy most get out as soon as they can" Asuka responded.

Julia looked at them "where did you guys go off to you missed half the fight already" she said in a lecturing voice, they ignored her and continued to watch the match.

Ling and Panda now only had to defeat Eddy and the match was theirs, Ling attempted the same move on Eddy again, but was blocked and instead received a handstand kick as he had changed position once he seen it coming and kicked Xiaoyu with a strong left kick.

Ling however got up and thanks to Panda grabbing Eddy in a sort of bear hug then dropping him to the ground, she had enough time to run up to him and jump into the air as he was beginning to get up.

She then left punched him and quickly punched him three more times with two right punches' in his chest and finally another left punch to deliver the last blow to her Fortune Cookie combo.

Eddy Gordo was knocked out straight afterwards and the unusually energetic Official went over to check that he was knocked out completely "Ling Xiaoyu and Panda win the match" the Official announced making the crowd to start dispersing.

Ling bowed respectfully before jumping up happily in victory, she then went to see if Panda was all right "you okay Panda" she asked kindly, Panda nodded and grunted walking with Xiaoyu towards them.

She came up to smiling "we won and we're all in the second round" she said excitably, Asuka smiled at the thought.

"Yeah we are but we might end up versing each other apparently only 8 pairs got into the second round so its gonna be tough from now on" Asuka told them.

Julia smiled "Asuka's right but if I verse any of you me and Steve won't go easy on you" she told them getting nods of agreement from them all.

**And that is all man it was long but I felt I should put it this long since I took ages to write this and I hope you all enjoyed this as next chapter gets very serious, and prepare for lots more action and dare I say Hwoarang/Asuka.**

Read and review peoples!


	14. Ambush part 0ne

**I do not own Tekken and never will as its actually owned and run by Namco and if it weren't for them I wouldn't be writing these kinda fanfics. So in other word I don't own Tekken already! And all characters are Namco's there now they can't sure me.**

**Oh and to all those who have been so patiently waiting for this chapter thanks for your support and I really appreciate your reviews and support. I was kinda obsessed with chatting online and yeah other school stuff which technically I am supposed to be doing right now.**

**But yeah its almost study leave and I probably won't have any exams.**

**Chapter 14:Ambush!**

The next day came too soon but something seemed different, Asuka wasn't sure why but something just felt wrong hence the reason she found herself dressed and changed at 5 am. Asuka of course didn't realise this until her eyes shifted to the clock after she was fully changed, Asuka groaned "damm it no ones going to be up at this" she muttered loudly to herself.

Asuka however did check the lobby, as she expected no one was around only the random hotel worker behind the desk, she looked at one who was typing like mad.

"How does that guy do that at this awful hour of the morning" she muttered receiving a glance from the guy behind the counter.

She faked a smile and waved, "do you need something miss" the man asked Asuka shook her head then decided to see if the Dining hall was open she was hungry.

Jin and her had been training to late last night, he however still hadn't shown much response, she feared he was still really angry about that argument they'd had.

Much to her disappointment it was closed with a _'sorry the dining hall is only open from 6am to 10pm at night sorry for the inconvenience'_ sign on the door.

Asuka scoffed at this "figures what the heck am I going to do for half an hour" she muttered under her breath.

Then the thought struck her, Jin he'd probably be up, she had asked him why and got some explanation about him training every morning so he could beat Heihachi or someone else.

Asuka arrived at the gym 10 minutes later, she had never noticed how huge the Hotel really was "Jin… Jin are you in there" her voice echoed though the seemingly empty gym, Asuka however knew that if he was really focused on his training he would probably not respond so she went in for a better look.

It was then when she saw a man that looked very much like Jin except the guy's hair was obviously either gelled back or just weird!

She ran up to him "Jin I know you can hear me" she yelled, but as soon as the guy turned around she realised she'd made a big mistake "wait your not Jin" she blurted out.

The stranger looked a lot like Jin except his hair was different and wore the same flamed track pants as Jin, but he had a ghastly scar on his chest, she scowled at it but soon slanted away "oh so sorry wrong person I'm just going" she said backing away.

**(A/N no prize for guessing whom that is)**

But she instead managed to trip over some one else "hey watch where your going" a silver haired man yelled, Asuka apologised "sorry I didn't mean to trip over you" she said quickly.

The silver haired man helped her up "did Kazuya there scare you" the man questioned Asuka shook her head.

"No it was my mistake I really have to go" she said again rather quickly there was something about the black haired Jin look alike that she'd seen before and besides his eye scared her.

* * *

As soon as Asuka had left the gym she let out a sigh of relief "that guy looked so familiar but man his eyes so creepy" she muttered walking though the many passageways that lead toward the hotel rooms.

She soon saw the familiar face of her brother, Jin looked rather surprised "Asuka don't tell me your pulling over a new leaf" Jin said teasingly.

Asuka smirked "so you do have a sense of humour" she teased back getting a rare smile from Jin "you know Xiaoyu would kill to see that smile Jin you should try talking to her she doesn't bite you know" Asuka remarked getting a frown from her brother.

Asuka stood there hands on hips and cocked an eye at Jin waiting for an explanation, Jin sighed "its complicated Asuka I would if…"he stopped there, Asuka groaned "let me guess if devil wasn't there come on Jin get on with life" she said poking him.

Jin didn't respond but continued walking "so you do like her oh Jin you stoic romantic" Asuka teased getting a glare from her brother she just laughed, her brother was finally acting slightly more human.

**

* * *

2 hours later**

Asuka sat in the dining hall with Steve and Julia talking about something, Hwoarang was just looking confused, Asuka smiled at him and continued to eat her breakfast, their fights were to start in less then an hour.

"Why they scheduling the fights so early today" Hwoarang moaned before taking another bite of his breakfast.

Asuka's biggest worry was that her opponents were actually Hwoarang and Baek, she really didn't want to hurt her friend but on the other hand she knew it was important to win, Hwoarang had just said he'd protect her either way and he still wanted to fight Jin.

Jin soon arrived "hi Suki you ready to go" he asked before glaring at Hwoarang, Asuka nodded "yeah lets get going seeya later Hwoarang" she said walking off with Jin. Hwoarang however wasn't going to let this go "hey Kazama remember that promise I made" he barked out getting half the rooms attention.

Jin glared at him "I'm fulfilling it aren't I you wanted a rematch your getting it" Jin said calmly, Hwoarang scowled "not that promise Kazama" he yelled back, Jin was obviously getting annoyed and impatient.

Jin soon replied "what promise I don't have enough time to be wasting it with you"; Asuka looked between the two rivals and sighed.

"Where Asuka goes I go" Hwoarang yelled going next to Asuka much to Jins annoyance, she laughed at her brothers expression Asuka looked at him and smiled "you know I'm still going to kick your ass" Asuka whispered, Hwoarang nodded "same here" he also whispered.

When they reached the carpark Hwoarang offered Asuka a Ride, Jin obviously disapproved "relax Kazama I'm not going to break the speed limit with your sister on here she's far too special for that" Hwoarang said starting it up.

Jin gritted his teeth, Hwoarang just ignored him "cya there Kazama" Hwoarang said leaving suddenly, Jin ran after them "Asuka!" but she was gone and he'd have to walk.

* * *

At the arena area (Airport) 

"Hey Kazama took you long enough" Hwoarang remarked as Jin arrived at the arena that their match would be at, crowds were already starting to gather, Asuka was next to Hwoarang and currently speaking to Baek.

Jin rolled his eyes calming down he wasn't going to get mad that was a bad thing, luckily for him the Official soon arrived yelling loudly at his cellphone, Hwoarang just laughed.

The man looked at them "you the fighters" he asked bluntly, they all nodded, the man then responded "get into the arena it'll begin soon" the man then brought his attention to the phone again.

"**Welcome to the first fight of the second stage we are now down to 8 pairs of fighters and now we'll see Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama versing Hwoarang and Baek do son …ready fight!" **the Official bleared though a microphone signalling for the fight to start.

(A/N I think it's obvious but the bold shows that it's an announcement or important)

Jin and Asuka were in their fighting stances, as were Hwoarang and Baek who were doing a sequenced start "hey Kazama your going down same for you Suki" Hwoarang boasted receiving a stern look from Baek.

Asuka smirked "bring it Hwoarang" she remarked waiting for either opponent to move Jin just didn't say anything.

Jin was studying them intensely, Hwoarang obviously thought he was distracted but he wasn't and Jin blocked Hwoarangs kicks and instead took the chance to grab him and send him back, Hwoarang was not in the least happy and was soon attacking Jin again.

Meanwhile Baek and Asuka were fighting more honourably, she had to admit that Hwoarangs Sensei was damm fast and hard to keep up with, but she was faster and crouched down avoiding a few high flamingo kicks. Then punched him twice with both fists knocking him to the ground for a few seconds.

It was just enough to do a sacred blade move and then to top it off by grabbing a stunned Baek and pushing him to the ground and knocking Baek unconscious.

Hwoarang was stunned he could never take his master down so easy, Asuka noticed and shrugged "told you I could kick your ass Hwoarang" she teased, Hwoarang then realised too late that he was still in the middle of fighting Jin.

Jin had come down hard on him with a thrusting uppercut sending Hwoarang into the air, soon Jin finished it with a heat seeker attack, Hwoarang was now knocked out "oh well looks like he'll be insisting on yet another rematch" Asuka commented.

The official checked them over **"Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama proceed to the semi finals!"**

The fight was over and Hwoarang and Baek were getting up, Asuka had insisted on staying to see if Hwoarang was okay much to Jins dismay, the Official had only just declared them the winner and the crowd had yet to disperse.

Then the impossible happened, Asuka had at first heard a loud mechanical noise and before she knew it huge Jack robots surrounded them with a few weirdly dressed Cyborg like fighters, the Official had just dropped the phone and ran off in fear.

(A/N think Tekken 5 Devil within)

"Crap where these bastards come from" Hwoarang muttered getting up, it was obvious he'd just got up, and Jin was already fighting off a few Jacks, Jins fist went through one Jack causing it to fall aside but more and more kept coming.

Luckily for them Xiaoyu soon came back to see how it had gone, but found them embroiled in a fight with Jacks and weird cyborgs instead.

She dodged a powerful punch from one of the Jacks then ran at the Jacks back, and performed a backgrab sending the Jack flying off the side "oh yeah girl power" she proclaimed doing a high five in the air.

(A/N that Xiaoyu bit was at request of Thee Slushee ages ago if you have a suggestion for what you would like to see your welcome to mention it)

Jin smiled and helped a confused Baek up as his apprentice was defending Asuka, then just as soon as Jin had taken eyes off Asuka, Hwoarang got sent back, and Asuka was stuck defending herself against five huge Jacks.

Asuka got once more into her fighting stance "come and get me" she mocked attacking one with a sacred blade move consisting of a left kick then a right kick, however she soon felt something sharp pierce her shoulder.

"Asuka" Jin yelled as his sister was beginning to move slower, it was obvious she was in deep trouble.

Asuka tried to respond but soon blacked out the last thing before she completely fell unconscious was a Hwoarang and Jin rushing towards her.

**And I'll stop here cause I'm mean and nasty, I'm joking but sorry for the long wait for this, but it looks like you'll have to wait another while to see what happens to Asuka.**

**Read and Review and since I made you all wait so long I'll let you in on a little secret Devils going to appear. And remember reviews make me update faster but not flames.**


	15. Unexpected Saviour

**I do not own Tekken and never will I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 15: unexpected saviour**

Asuka woke up dazed and disorientated in a large room ,she wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't focus very well or if it was just her but the room seemed to be almost completely white with the exception of some long metal poles in the corners.

(A/N think devil within the first two levels)

"Where am I?" she asked aloud hoping someone would answer, she looked around the room again and saw no one was there, then something triggered in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Asuka got once more into her fighting stance "come and get me" she mocked, attacking a Jack with a sacred blade move consisting of a left kick then a right kick, however she soon felt something sharp pierce her shoulder._

"_Asuka" she heard Jin yell as she was beginning to move slower, it was obvious she was in deep trouble._

_Asuka tried to respond but soon blacked out the last thing before she could remember before going unconscious were Hwoarang and Jin's voices coming towards her..._

"Hwoarang…Jin they must be worried sick" she blurted out, with this in mind she stood up pain strangely enough went though her body making her fall against the wall for support. Asuka however refused to just stay put and undoubtedly become a person to experiment on, so she soon got back on her feet and glanced around the room, her sight was improving but she was still feeling slightly disorientated.

Asuka managed to find a door, but when she tried to open it several Jacks attacked her, despite her fuzzy sense of direction she managed to hold her own, she strangely enough could feel rage increasing inside her body. Asuka soon defeated the group of attackers but it seemed her body was racked with pain every time she moved.

Despite the pain, she preceded though the door only to find more Jacks and this time some of the Cyborgs that had attacked her back at the arena. "Come and get me" she teased, before running ahead and striking several Cyborgs and Jacks with right and left punches as well as an Exorcisor attack. With that lot done and the pain and rage increasing inside her, she fell on the ground holding her side cursing at the pain this was really starting to piss her off.

Asuka's sight had gone back to normal by now and she out of the corner of her eye spotted a camera on the ceiling, she realised that she was being watched, this had to be a test of some sort and she was the test subject.

She however was soon snapped out of her thoughts with yet more opponents "just go away will you" she yelled angrily as she blocked the many different attacks from Jacks at once.

Then it happened, her moves got stronger and all she could feel was rage, Asuka desperately tried to change these thoughts, but was failing miserably. "Dam it I'm losing control come on Asuka you can beat this you can" she said to herself her body hardly following her own actions, it seemed someone else was in control.

She soon realised who "Devil go away I won't be controlled by you" she said weakly her body was so sore now it hurt to yell, all she could hear was more and more Jacks surrounding her.

She desperately wanted Hwoarang or Jin now, she really hoped it was a sick joke or just another nightmare she could wake up from but alas it wasn't.

Asuka put up one last stand, gritting her teeth to ignore the pain and unleashing a series of falling towers and grabbing a Jack and sending it flying to knock over several other Jacks in the process. But it was useless and she finally circumed to the pain and lost total control of the situation.

Her body was now surrounded in some sort of dark energy, her tattoo glowed purple and she screamed as black wings emerched from nowhere. Next horns grew from her head much to her horror, her usual blue top turned into a crimson red colour and her shorts to a black colour with dark tattoo's forming on her forehead.

What she saw shocked her and what made it worse was she was totally helpless and saw everything that she or Devil did destroying the Jacks as if they were helpless puppy's.

Then it stopped, she either lost consciousness or ran out of energy as everything blacked out, it was almost a relief to not see the carnage Devil had unleashed.

**

* * *

Meanwhile a few hour's before**

The Jacks had left but with Asuka, Jin was sitting down looking panicked and in deep thought "I failed I'm sorry Mother, Uncle I failed to protect her" Jin muttered hands over face in worry.

Hwoarang was dazed but had by now gained control and understanding of what had just happened thanks to Jins muttering, Xiaoyu was busy trying to comfort the very worried Jin.

Baek had also recovered also "Hwoarang" Baek said getting Hwoarangs attention "yes master" Hwoarang replied, Baek looked up at him "I know I'm going to regret this but go after Asuka if you love her so and you made a promise so keep it" Baek told him. Hwoarang nodded then picked up Jin and threw him to the ground "Kazama quit sulking already and save your sister you beat me so quit being such a weakling your making me look bad".

Jin looked up at Hwoarang and glared "well" Hwoarang snarled losing patience, Jin nodded "fine but how we don't even know where they'd take her" Xiaoyu said getting their attention "what you were going to leave me out weren't you" she said rather annoyed.

Jin looked at her concerned "Xiaoyu its…" he never got to finish "dangerous come on Jin Suki's my friend too and I'll help if you like it or not" she snapped slapping Jin.

Jin looked at her shocked then glared at Hwoarang who was smirking "ha you got hit by a girl" Hwoarang mocked, Xiaoyu slapped him too and replied "Asuka would kill you if she heard you say that Hwoarang".

Jin nodded for the short time he'd known his little sister she had proved to be very determined and self willed.

"Well then you two coming or not" Hwoarang demanded, Jin looked at Hwoarang and the motorcycle sceptically "what you have a problem with my baby2" Hwoarang said.

Xiaoyu looked at him weirdly "my baby 2"she asked raising an eyebrow. Hwoarangs eyes narrowed "some evil monster destroyed my other motorcycle this is my replacement for it" Hwoarang answered simply.

Jin was still rather sceptical about riding on Hwoarangs motorbike but decided he'd put up with it for now.

**(A/N lol my baby 2 is a trademark of me and Thee Slushee so don't steal it)**

**

* * *

Meanwhile behind them**

A man in a purple suit sat in a black car, watching them leave "those bastards they ain't going to hurt Asuka If I can help it" the man cursed purple energy running up his arm.

The man decided to do his own rescue and he knew where she would be held sometimes being part of G-Corporation in the past was a good thing even though they'd back stabbed him.

With this the man told the driver where to go then turned his attention back to hacking into G-corps files for information.

**Back to Asuka's POV**

Asuka had awoken once more in yet another white room but with other people in it this time around, all she could see due to her being drugged was several people in white coats and a series of blurry screens and machines beside her showing some information.

She however had clear hearing "So this is Kazuya's daughter pretty strong even under that drug she held up quite a bit of resistance" one person said to another with what looked like brown hair.

The brown haired man looked as if he was holding what looked like a tool or syringe.

Asuka tried to move but found she was unable to, she then saw a man about to use some kind of tool "ah Doctor the girls starting to come around". It was a young woman's voice, the other man obviously a superior said something she didn't manage to hear as at that point.

She heard a loud crash and despite her fuzzy eyesight what looked like a man with spiky black hair grabbed her and suddenly flew off.

The man despite her sight seemed almost familiar and must have sensed her panic "calm down I'm not going to hurt you" she heard the man say in a quiet but husky Japanese accent.

**And I'll end it here cause I love giving my faithful readers and reviewers something to look forward to!**

**And any guesses as to who it is that saved Asuka are welcome as I know only one person will know who that is and one who might have an idea of it. So yeah a cookie to anyone who guesses correctly (that excludes you Shashi!)**


	16. the secrets we hide

**Hello people no I'm not dead**

**Well its been awhile since I updated hasn't it, your probably wondering why it took me nearly 10 months to update , the answer is simple university and the fact I got addicted to anime which might just affect this fic.**

**I'm really into the anime and manga bleach and Naruto (ask wait for sleep shes more addicted than me!)**

**But other than that yes I am back and this story will now continue oh and if you haven't noticed I changed my penname as I wanted a new start.**

**If I owned tekken I ****wouldn't be writing fanfics on it would I!**

**Chapter 16: The secrets we hide**

Asuka stirred next morning to find herself in a large richly decorated room, she groaned and shook her head to make sure it was truly real, her head hurt and she had one heck of a headache.

She took another look at her surroundings after she had fully awakened, from what she could see, she was on a large 4 poster bed in a large bedroom with red walls and a few windows that were covered by crimson curtains making the room seem dark.

She soon noticed a note stuck on the sideboard beside the bed, she went over to it and slowly took it all in.

**Please rest for a bit, everything will be explained shortly.**

**JK**

Asuka looked at the note sceptically for a moment rereading it several times "okay…that's weird".

She stood up and walked around the room, near a large wooden wardrobe she found a new set of clothes almost exactly like the ones she had been wearing but not torn or tattered.

She groaned seeing as the windows were bolted and obviously reinforced as well as the door being locked, in short she had no route of escape all she could do was sit and wait for these explanations.

After awhile she sighed and looked over herself, much to her surprise none of the injuries she had sustained the previous night were there, it was almost as if nothing bad had ever happened.

When the mysterious JK had finally appeared she had been sitting reading some boring book on Mishima history that had been lying on the side table.

She turned quickly to see who was there and was surprised to say the least at the sight of a black haired woman in a light blue kimono followed by a tall man with black spiked up hair in a purple suit.

She recognised them from the other night and the Japanese man from the gym.

She looked alarmed at his presence trying to remember what Jin had said his name was, she didn't have to think though for the woman bowed and answered her unspoken question "greeting my name is Kazama Jun I'm the person running the tournament and this is Kazuya Mishima I hope you rested well Asuka san".

Asuka looked bewilded, she knew instantly who these people were the minute their names had been spoken, she was slightly shocked that her parents were in front of her eyes.

Jun must have noticed Asuka's reaction as she smiled kindly "do not worry we mean no harm I believe your aware of who we are you not?"

Asuka nodded still slightly speechless, she soon recovered her voice "but wait... how if you're the head of the tournament..."she spluttered so many questions's fluttering in her mind.

Jun chuckled a bit "shes very much like you Kazuya" Kazuya frowned and Asuka pouted no way was she like that bastard, "you must have many questions Asuka I will answer them if I can"

She was eager now for answers "but your dead… why I mean how are you even alive Jin told me that you died when he was 15 by some creature called Ogre" she asked.

Jun sighed at the girl's enthusiasm and looked at Kazuya "I'm sure Kazuya could answer those better than me".

Kazuya just grunted and looked at her seriously, black sunglasses covering his eyes "alright well I'm assuming you know about the Devil gene by now and the Mishima curse" he said a bit of sadness at the last word.

She shuddered "a curse that's very horror story like ain't it and yeah Jin explained it to me he's the one who appeared in my nightmare the other night".

Kazuya frowned at the comment "this is serious and yes you are right I'm sorry you have to go though that, I had hoped you could avoid the nightmares"

Asuka nodded still slightly confused "wait you were the one that attacked me why'd you do that" she demanded.

Kazuya sighed "I was coming to warn you about g-corporation and my father Heihachi but Devil took over me and I'm sorry you got hurt I'm just glad Jin was there to save you"

She looked at him sceptically "but Jin said that your evil how can I trust you?"

Kazuya frowned "you can't and it's for your own safety but know this all the information we tell you is true and your older brother has never truly seen the real me only Devil possessing me".

Asuka nodded still slightly sceptical but willing to listen, Jun soon continued for Kazuya "well after I was attacked by Ogre I told Jin to run and go to Heihachi that was a grave mistake on my part, later I was found by Kazuya who brought me nearly dead to G-corporation he was working there at the time and he revived me by giving me some of his blood".

Asuka put the pieces together "that means…"

"Yes but I'm under control I still have some of my angel gene so at the moment so is Kazuya otherwise we wouldn't risk speaking to you" she explained.

Asuka nodded "why are those people after me?"

Kazuya spoke up "they want you for your blood and your angel gene currently you have both hence you have more control than Jin does as he holds a lot of anger".

"So at the moment you have very little chance of going devil on us but I think you should get back to the hotel" Kazuya said making Asuka suddenly worry for her friends.

When she got to the door Jun spoke up "Asuka be careful g-corporation are very dangerous they will try again, Kazuya is keeping a watch on you in case so please don't do anything risky and watch out for Heihachi" Jun warned.

Kazuya also spoke "do not reveal any of what has been said to anyone not Jin no one, now there's a car we arranged to get you back safely good luck in the tournament" he said before leaving with Jun.

**

* * *

Meanwhile with Hwoarang, Jin and co.)**

"Well that was pointless not only did we find nothing but a burnt up wreckage of a laboratory but none of those guys there would tell us anything" Hwoarang complained.

Xiaoyu looked sad "I hope Asuka's okay its almost as if she vanished in mid air" she said sadly , Jin put his arm around Xiaoyu to comfort her "don't worry I'll find her no matter what I promised Uncle and Asuka herself that I'd protect her" he said.

Xiaoyu smiled a bit "yeah we can search tomorrow" easing the tension around them.

Jun cracked a smile "yeah but lets not take him along next time" Jin suggested pointing to Hwoarang who twitched violently.

**(A/N dam****m anime is affecting my writing style)**

Hwoarang snapped "what'd you mean by that Kazama" Jin smirked "nothing besides your loud mouth won't help us it only gets us attacked remember" he stoically retorted.

Xiaoyu was fed up of their fighting, they'd been at it since they managed to escape from some Jack robots from that lab place, enough was enough she grabbed both of them and slapped them both upside the head.

"Quit fighting you two"she yelled walking off leaving the two males confused. "Wows she really can hit hard" Hwoarang replied dazed by the attack.

**

* * *

(At the hotel)**

Hwoarang and Jin followed Xiaoyu who was still annoyed at them until Xiaoyu stopped suddenly making them halt their footsteps, "Asuka…?"Xiaoyu said shocked and relieved.

**And I'll stop right here, he he a cliffy!**

**Now remember to review and the more reviews the Faster I'll update and no flames please. Oh and ideas are welcome … **


	17. Chapter 17: AN

Authors note:

Authors note:

My apologies for not updating for ages or up to a year in some cases, but uni has completely taken up my time, well so has my ff7 and co-written fics, so please hold on a bit longer, I know there are many who read my fics. I checked story traffic and profile traffic and was pleasantly surprised.

Also feel free to review, I know your reading this as I need ideas and if I don't get ideas that means a longer wait, just a small 'nice' or 'like how its going' is fine too, its amazing how fast I update when you say something.


	18. Chapter 18 An update

Ok...it's been a long...time since I posted anything tekken related, I've been alive yes but I write ff7 stuff these days. I made a bet with myself that if i liked tekken 6 I would continue Revelations and if I didn't I'd delete the story entirely.

I lost the bet and I loved tekken 6 on my Xbox 360 which I got a few weeks ago now, it's awesome and I like the storyline so I've decided to involve Lars and sneak the others in here, so don't be too surprised if Lars appears or some tekken force guy comes in.

I'll update soon this time, I need to reread this and figure out my next move, i know I've kept you guys waiting though on a side note I have a offer who'd like to be my beta reader and muse so i can talk to someone and get their ideas on the future chapters.


End file.
